Unforgotten Love
by Karayukii
Summary: NaruSasu! Memori mungkin bisa dilupakan, tapi cinta akan terus bertahan di hati Naruto. Tapi apa benar hanya sesimpel itu? Last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Februari 2012, Konoha Daigaku**

Mata kuliah kali ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang diharapkan Naruto. Ia mengepak barang-barangnya sementara mata birunya terus mengawasi gadis berambut panjang yang duduk dua bangku dari kursinya. Saat gadis itu beranjak, Naruto menarik tas slempangnya lalu mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Naruto!"

Seseorang memanggilnya, setengah malas ia berbalik dan menemukan Gaara tengah berdiri disisinya memberikan senyuman coolnya yang agak menyebalkan.

"Pesta, di rumahku malam ini." Undang Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng, "Hari ini aku ada janji." Tolaknya sembari kembali menoleh ke arah terakhir kali dia melihat gadisnya.

Di luar dugaan, gadis beramata violet itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum padanya sambil memeluk buku pedoman akademiknya. Naruto langsung nyengir padanya. Ia mengangkat kakinya untuk berjalan kepadanya.

"Kencan dengan Hinata, huh?" Gaara mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Ini lebih daripada sebuah kencan, sobat." Balas Naruto ceria. Ia melihat Kiba dan Sakura berhenti didepan Hinata dan menyapa kekasihnya.

"Oh, apa kau akan melamarnya malam ini?" Tebakan Gaara, membuat Naruto berputar dan membekap mulut sahabatnya itu dengan panik.

"Jangan keras-keras! nanti dia bisa mendengarmu! Ini kejutan!" Hardik Naruto setengah melotot pada Gaara.

"mmhhowlly," Balas Gaara tidak jelas, mulutnya masih dibekap oleh Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu akhirnya melepaskannya, "awas kalau kau bilang!" Ancamnya masih dengan melotot.

Gaara memberikan gerakan mengunci bibirnya. Naruto puas, lalu kembali berjalan menuju Hinata yang sedang mendengarkan Sakura dengan begitu kidmat.

"Jadi apa itu benar, Hinata?" Sakura masih berbicara saat Naruto sampai disisi kekasihnya, "Maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sepupumu gay!"

"Gay?" Celetuk Naruto di tengah pembicaraan. "Neji gay?"

"Ya, aku dengar gosip ia mencium salah satu mahasiswa dari jurusan musik." Jawab Sakura cepat, "Dia berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Oh ya?" Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak begitu tertarik. Ia lebih tertarik kepada gadis yang kini tengah berdiri disisinya, gadis yang sedang tersenyum polos padanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto seraya merangkul wanita itu.

Hinata mengangguk, "Naruto-kun bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?"

"Tentu saja, _honey_. Apapun untukmu." Balas Naruto dengan senyum menawannya yang langsung membuat Hinata memerah.

Hyuuga Hinata telah menjadi kekasih Naruto sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Gadis polos yang lembut dan rupawan, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis sesempurna itu. Perjalanan cinta mereka memang tidak berombak seperti dalam drama-drama, semuanya selalu mulus. Mungkin karena sikap Hinata yang bagaikan seorang putri dan sikap Naruto yang senang memanjakan sang putri.

Mereka bisa dibilang sangat cocok, pasangan yang cukup terkenal dan fenomenal. Keduanya tampan dan cantik, serta berasal dari kalangan atas. Dan malam ini Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat ikatan baru untuk menguatkan hubungan mereka. Ya, malam ini Naruto akan meminta Hinata untuk bertunangan dengannya. Setelah lulus Naruto akan menikahinya. Kemudian hidupnya akan menjadi sempurna.

Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. Ia tersenyum ceria lalu mengecup bibir Hinata cepat. "Jangan lupa, jam tujuh di tempat biasa." Bisik Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dengan malu-malu, lalu keluar dari mobil. Ia melambai pada Naruto yang kembali menginjak gasnya dan berlalu.

.

Cincin yang penuh dengan berlian itu berkilauan di dalam genggamannya. Naruto akan menyiapkannya untuk nanti malam. ia akan memasukkannya ke dalam ice cream kesukaan Hinata, menunggu gadis itu memakannya lalu menemukan cincinnya.

Rencana yang sangat masak. Ia tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Hinata. Apa gadis itu akan menerimanya? Atau menolaknya?

Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak Naruto! Batinnya menenangkan diri. ia selalu merasa takut ketika membayangkan Hinata menolaknya.

Naruto mengembalikan cincin itu kembali ke kotaknya, lalu menyembunyikannya di dalam laci kamarnya.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala sembari memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum ia bersiap-siap ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikannya dengan Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto jadi agak mengantuk, menunggu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilakukannya apalagi dalam keadaan berbaring dan tanpa kerjaan seperti ini. Yah sedikit tidur mungkin akan membuatnya terlihat lebih segar.

* * *

 **Oktober 2015**

Naruto terbangun dengan kaget. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya seperti remuk. Ia memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Dalam mimpinya, mobilnya ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil besar. Dia yang tidak mengenakan seat bellnya, terbanting ke samping dan terguling bersama dengan mobilnya. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa memimpikan kejadian semengerikan itu. tapi yang pasti semuanya terlihat sangat nyata dimatanya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto bisa mendengar seseorang menahan nafas saat memanggilnya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya dan menemukan Ibunya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan kelegaan.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ibunya sembari berjalan ke sisinya, ia meraih tangan Naruto lalu menggengamnya erat.

Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa ibunya terlihat panik begini? Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan sengatan kuat dikepalanya, seperti di pukul dengan keras, rasanya sakit sekali. Naruto memegangi kepalanya sambil mengernyit menahan sakit.

Kemudian ia tersadar kepalanya telah diperban.

"Naruto, ada apa? Ada yang sakit?" Suara ibunya terdengar panik. Ia memegang bahu Naruto dengan gemetar.

"Ibu, apa yang-" Kata-kata Naruto tertelan ditenggorokannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ruangan itu bukanlah kamarnya. Tempat itu seperti kamar rumah sakit, bau obat menyengat di indra penciumannya dan ada tiang infus di ranjangnya yang kecil.

Naruto semakin bingung. Kenapa dia bisa berada disini. Ia ingat dirinya sedang berbaring dikamarnya. Menunggu malam, dimana ia akan melamar Hinata.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan tiga orang pria masuk. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah Namikaze Minato, ayahnya. Yang satunya lagi adalah Gaara, sahabatnya. Ekspresi mereka sama dengan ibunya tampak khawatir.

"Naruto," Ayahnya memanggilnya lalu berjalan ke sisi ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh kelegaan, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau kecelakaan, tapi tenang saja, dokter bilang kau akan baik-baik saja." Jelas Minato menenangkan.

Tapi Naruto semakin bingung. Bagaimana mungkin dia kecelakaan, ia ingat ia sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, sakit dikepalanya masih terasa menyakitkan. Semakin ia berpikir, ia semakin kehilangan arah.

Otaknya tidak mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi jika benar ia kecelakaan lalu begaimana dengan rencananya malam ini yang akan melamar Hinata? Naruto terkesiap. Benar, Hinata! Bagaimana dengan gadis itu. ia menatap sekelilingnya, tapi tidak menemukan wanita itu. Apakah dia tahu kalau Naruto kecelakaan?

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sembari memandang sekelilingnya.

"Hinata?" Ibunya menatap Naruto dengan kedua alis mengerut.

"Aku janjian akan bertemu dengannya malam ini. Aku bermaksud melamarnya." Jelasnya dengan panik.

Naruto melihat Ibunya bertukar pandang dengan ayahnya. Wajahnya memucat lagi dan tatapannya memancarkan ketakutan. Saat ia berbalik menatap Naruto lagi, ia berkata dengan begitu hati-hati. seakan-akan takut Naruto akan meledak jika ia mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Naruto, apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah menikah nak."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. sepertinya telinganya tidak bekerja dengan baik. "Apa ibu bilang tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Ibunya menarik nafas, lalu menatap Naruto dengan cemas, "kau sudah menikah."

Naruto terpaku. Dia sudah menikah? Apa maksudnya? Kapan dia menikah? Apa ibunya sudah gila?

"Apa sih yang ibu katakan? Mana mungkin aku sudah menikah." Katanya dengan tampang bodoh. ibunya pasti sedang bercandakan? Dia pasti ingin membuat lelucon. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Dia bahkan belum memberikan cincinnya pada Hinata.

Kushina melirik Minato, kecemasan pada ekspresi wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Jelas ibunya tidak terlihat sedang bercanda. Naruto menoleh ke ayahnya, meminta penjelasan. Dirinya berharap ayahnya tiba-tiba berteriak padanya dengan senyum sumringah sambil mengatakan 'april moop'. Tapi ayahnya menatap Naruto dengan serius. Tidak ada canda dalam tatapan itu, "Kau memang sudah menikah Naruto. kau sudah menikah dengan Sasuke."

"Sasuke…?" Naruto mengulang nama itu. Nama yang tidak asing, tapi ia tetap tidak tahu siapa tepatnya orang itu. "siapa Sasuke?" Tanyanya sambil menatap keluarganya dengan kebingunan. Apa mereka serius, apa dia benar-benar sudah menikah?

Tidak ada yang menjawab. keduanya menatap Naruto masih sama kagetnya, lalu dengan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang berdiri di ujung ranjang. Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tadi masuk bersama ayahnya dan Gaara. Pemuda raven yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Dia Sasuke…" Gumam Ibunya.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah _horror._ Mereka saling pandang dan Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keguncangannya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan laki-laki!" Teriak Naruto tidak percaya.

Ini semua pasti mimpi!

* * *

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Oktober 2015, Kafe**

Gaara memarkir mobil sedan birunya di depan kafe kecil di pinggir kota. Ia memakai tudung jaket kulitnya lalu berlari-lari kecil di tengah gerimis. Ia masuk ke dalam kafe, memesan segelas kopi hangat lalu berjalan ke meja yang paling belakang dan ujung. Tempat seorang pemuda blonde duduk sendirian sambil menonton sebuah video di handycamnya. Saat Gaara duduk dihadapannya ia menoleh dan meletakkan handycamnya di atas meja.

"Kau telat." Ucap Naruto, si pemuda berambut blonde.

"Cuaca buruk." Balas Gaara sambil melepas jaketnya. "Jadi kau sendirian?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto setengah cemberut, "kau juga?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Kedua pemuda kesepian itu kemudian menghela nafas secara bersamaan dengan merana.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti jomblo." Sahut Gaara.

"Heh, aku bahkan sudah menikah." Balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cincin kawinnya yang berwarna perak di jari manisnya.

"Sudahlah, ganti topik." Kata Gaara yang tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. "apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" Ia menunjuk handycam Naruto di atas meja.

Naruto mengambil handycamnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Well, seminggu lagi perayaan pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Karena dia tidak akan mau menerima sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uangku. Aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain untuknya."

"Sepertinya kau menyiapkan sesuatu yang romantis." Tebak Gaara.

Naruto nyengir. "Aku yakin dia akan menyukainya." Katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Semoga begitu, telingaku sudah kebal mendengar curhatanmu tentang pertengkaran kalian."

Cengiran Naruto menghilang digantikan dengan sebuah tatapan jengkel. "Kami tidak berkelahi, dia hanya sedikit _bad mood_." Naruto membela diri.

"Dan kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Balas Gaara.

"Yaaah terserah kau sajalah. Tapi pertengkaran kami adalah bukti betapa kami saling mencintai."

Gaara memutar bola matanya. Dia malas mendengarkan kisah lovey-dovy dua pemuda berbeda kepribadian itu. Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dan memberikannya kepada sang pemuda blonde. "Kerjakan dengan baik." Pesannya.

Naruto mengambil map itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Jangan khawatir." Katanya lalu beranjak . "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku kembali ke studioku."

"Huh, tidak mau mencari restoran untuk makan malam dulu?" Tawar Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tersenyum pada sahabat karibnya lalu memakai tasnya. "ada banyak kerjaan, aku harus selesaikan semua sebelum perayaan. Jadwalku harus dikosongkan."

Gaara memutar bola matanya lagi saat pemuda blonde itu memukul pelan punggungnya dengan bercanda.

Naruto membayar kopinya di kasir lalu berjalan keluar kafe, ia sedikit bergidik ketika angin dingin berhembus. Walau hujan sudah berhenti, matahari masih enggan untuk memunculkan wajahnya. Awan masih tetap kelabu.

Naruto berjalan ke mobilnya dengan berhati-hati melompati genangan air. Ia tidak ingin genangan air mengotori sepatunya, nanti ia terpaksa mencuci mobil lagi.

Ia membuka pintu mobil lalu meletakkan tasnya di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Ia menyalakan mobilnya lalu keluar dari tempat parkir dengan perlahan. Jalanan luar biasa licin pada cuaca seperti ini. Tapi untung saja tidak terlalu padat.

Naruto menjalankan mobilnya, berbelok ke jalanan yang lebih sempit bermaksud kembali ke studio tempatnya bekerja. Saat ia melewati sebuah restoran kaki lima dipinggir jalan, mobilnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, apa tanda-tanda mogok? Ia menepikan mobilnya tanpa memerhatikan sebuah mobil kijang melintas dibelakangnya. Suara klakson pun terdengar, Naruto tersentak kaget lalu membanting mobilnya ke arah sebaliknya.

Tapi lagi-lagi Ia tidak melihat mobil yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari mobilnya, juga sedang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata disisinya yang lain. Dan tanpa bisa dihindari mobil itu menabrak mobil Naruto.

Dengan suara keras, mobil Naruto terbanting dan berputar dijalanan yang licin. Naruto yang tidak mengenakan set bellnya terpental ke kursi penumpang. Mobil itu berdesis dengan suara yang membuat telinga ngilu. Orang-orang dipinggir jalan berhenti menatap kecelakaan maut itu sambil berteriak histeris.

Mobil terguling sekali dijalanan yang licin lalu berhenti. Mobil mengeluarkan asap, kacanya pecah dan beberapa bagian penyok.

Orang-orang langsung berlarian menuju mobil itu berusaha memeriksa keadaan sang pengemudi.

Naruto bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan di luar sana. memanggilnya, menanyakan keadaanya. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya merembes dikeningnya, ke lehernya, membasahi pakaiannya. Setiap bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama kepalanya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, ia tidak bisa menggerekkan tubuhnya, bahkan jarinya sekalipun. Penglihatannya mulai tidak berfungsi, dia melihat sesuatu yang lain. Memorinya yang diputar seperti kaset video di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Aaah apa malaikat maut telah menjemputku? Apa begini rasanya mati? Pikirnya terakhir kali sebelum tenggelam di dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Sasuke berlari memasuki bangsal rumah sakit. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan kalap. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia berhenti di depan ruang emergency dan menemukan Minato, mertuanya, tengah berdiri dan berbicara pada dokter.

Sasuke mendatangi mereka, kecemasan, ketakutan, bercampur menjadi satu. Dia membuka mulutnya yang kaku, lidahnya terasa mati rasa saat ia berbicara.

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

Minato menatapnya, wajahnya juga pucat, tapi dia memberikan sebuah senyuman menenangkan pada Sasuke. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kondisinya tidak terlalu parah." Jawabnya.

Sasuke merasakan dunianya kembali jernih. Rasa lega menguasainya. Tapi kakinya tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatannya. Minato menahan lengan Sasuke untuk menopang tubuh lelaki itu.

"Duduklah dulu." Kata Minato.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi tunggu ditemani oleh Minato. Saat emosinya sudah lebih baik, ia kembali bertanya. Suaranya masih parau, "Apa aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Ya, Kushina ada di dalam. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kau tenang dulu. Naruto tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini. kuatkan dirimu." Kata Minato yang kembali dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan.

Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan kembali irama detak jantungnya. Ia mengira jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat menerima kabar bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan kritis. Dia yang masih disibukkan dengan urusan konser langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kepala penuh dengan pemuda blonde itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Gaara muncul dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata saat sampai di depan Sasuke.

"A-aku baru bertemu dengannya, Sasuke, bagaimana? A-apa dia…?"

Minato mengelus pundak Gaara lembut untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. "Dia baik-baik saja." Katanya menggantikan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa bibir Sasuke sulit sekali digerakkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk masuk. Suara Kushina langsung terdengar, Sasuke merasa sangat lega begitu melihat Naruto telah sadar dan berbicara dengan bertenaga. Ia tersenyum padanya, tapi Naruto tidak menatapnya, ia hanya menatap Minato dan Gaara sekilas.

"Naruto," Minato berjalan ke sisi ranjang Naruto. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Ayah, apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya. Ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau kecelakaan, tapi tenang saja, dokter bilang kau akan baik-baik saja." Jelas Minato menenangkan.

Naruto terlihat seperti dalam gejolak batin yang hebat. Sasuke ingin menggenggam tangannya untuk menenangkan suaminya tapi terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya. Alih-alih mendekat ia menunggu Naruto untuk menyapanya, atau minimal melihat kearahnya. Tapi Naruto bersikap seakan-akan tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia bahkan tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang kebingungan.

"Dimana Hinata?"

Hening sejenak.

"Hinata?" Kushina menatap Naruto dengan dahi mengerut.

"Aku janjian akan bertemu dengannya malam ini. Aku bermaksud melamarnya." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah panik.

Kushina dan Minato saling bertukar pandang. Wajah mereka kembali menyiratkan kecemasan. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan bingung, tiba-tiba ketakutan menguasainya. Ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"Naruto, apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah menikah nak."

Wajah Naruto menunjukkan keterkejutan yang besar. Alisnya mengernyit. "Apa ibu bilang tadi?" Ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan ibunya.

Kushina menarik nafas, lalu menatap Naruto dengan cemas, "kau sudah menikah."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap ibunya seakan-akan ini pertama kalinya ia memerhatikan wajah ibunya selama bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. "Apa sih yang ibu katakan? Mana mungkin aku sudah menikah." Sergah Naruto dengan setengah tertawa kering.

Kushina melirik Minato, kecemasan pada ekspresi wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke mematung di tempatnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Gaara yang menahan nafas. Pemuda sabaku itu sepertinya sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, begitupula dengan Sasuke. tapi Sasuke terlalu takut untuk mempercayainya.

Minato berusaha membantu istrinya, "Kau memang sudah menikah Naruto. kau sudah menikah dengan Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu. Naruto masih menatap ayahnya, ekspersinya menunjukkan kebingungan yang sangat hebat. "Sasuke…?"

Suara Naruto terdengar luar biasa asing saat menyebutkan namanya, dan kemudian pemuda blonde itu kembali berkata dan membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa dunianya telah runtuh.

"Siapa Sasuke?"

Semua orang terdiam. Semuanya shock. Sasuke terbelalak, ia menatap sang pemuda blonde dengan tidak percaya. Kemudian semua kepala bergoyang menatap padanya, dan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya meletakkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia melihat ekspresi keterkejutan yang besardi wajah Naruto. Bibir Naruto bergetar, dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak dengan keras.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan laki-laki!"

Gaara terkesiap, ia menatap dari Sasuke ke Naruto, lalu ke Minato dan Kushina, mengharapkan salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

Sasuke yang merasa takut dengan pandangan Naruto padanya, langsung menarik kakinya mundur. "A-akan kupanggilkan dokter." Katanya lalu cepat-cepat berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu. ia tidak ingin berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi. Ia ketakutan melihat pandangan Naruto padanya.

Pandangan yang menggambarkan rasa ketidak percayaan dan jijik.

* * *

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

* * *

"Kepalanya mengalami benturan keras saat tabrakan, menyebabkan kerusakan pada otaknya, dan berakhir pada kehilangan beberapa bagian memorinya." Dokter menjelaskan sambil memeriksa catatan di filenya. "Ingatan yang terkahir diingatnya adalah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu" Sang dokter menatap Naruto, yang berbaring diruangannya dari balik pintu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minato dan Sasuke.

"Apa ingatannya akan kembali?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan dokter secara lebih rinci. Dia ingin mendengar solusi dari permasalahan ini.

Dokter tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya menggambarkan ketidakyakinan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu!" Sergah Sasuke marah. Bagaimana mungkin sang dokter tidak tahu. Jika dia tidak tahu lalu siapa lagi yang bisa menjawabnya. "Dia tidak mengingatku!" Katanya dengan frustasi.

Minato berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, "Sasuke lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Biar aku yang bicara."

Sasuke ingin protes, dia masih belum selesai. Tapi merasakan emosinya meluap-luap, Sasuke terpaksa memilih untuk mengikuti perintah Minato. Dia tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk saat ini.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang dan mengambil beberapa keperluan Naruto." Putusnya akhirnya.

"Ya, pergilah." Minato mengelus punggung Sasuke lembut. "Kau butuh udara segar. Kushina akan menemani Naruto."

Sasuke meninggalkan Minato. ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam kamar untuk melihat keadaan sang pemuda blonde. Tapi dari sudut pandangnya ia tidak bisa melihat Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Bukan hanya dirinya yang harus menenangkan diri, tapi Naruto juga pasti butuh waktu. Bahkan mungkin, Naruto jauh lebih tertekan darinya. Pemuda itu pasti sangat _shock._

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, rasanya sulit sekali menghilangkan ekspresi wajah Naruto tadi saat memandangnya. Apa dia terlihat begitu menjijikkan?

* * *

Baru setahun Sasuke tinggal di rumah kecilnya dengan Naruto. Rumah yang hanya dilengkapi dengan satu kamar, ruang makan plus dapur, dan ruang tv. Naruto adalah orang yang memaksa untuk tinggal di tempat yang tidak terlalu besar bersama dengannya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyadari ada banyak piring kotor di tempat cuci piring. Ia mendesah seraya melipat lengan kemejanya dan mulai mencuci piring. Sasuke jarang pulang karena pekerjaannya. Ia seorang pianis yang cukup terkenal. Punya jadwal konser di beberapa negara. Alhasil hanya Naruto yang biasa mengisi rumah itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang konser.

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya dia mengambilnya dan melihat nama Hyuuga Neji tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Suara khawatir pria itu terdengar dari ujung sana. "Gaara mengatakan bahwa Naruto—"

"Naruto baik-baik saja." Balas Sasuke. ia menjepit ponsel ke bahunya dan kembali mencuci piring. "Mengenai konserku hari sabtu nanti, apa kau bisa membatalkannya?"

"Ya, ya tentu saja." Balas Neji. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kau lebih baik fokus dengan Naruto saja."

"Ya, thanks, Neji." Balas Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menjenguknya saat masalah disini selesai." Kata Neji lagi.

Sasuke kemudian menutup telponnya dan meletakkan gelas bersih yang sudah dicucinya ke tempat piring. Sasuke kembali merapikan lengan kemejanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hampir sama dengan keadaan dapur, kamarnya dengan Naruto terlihat sama berantakannya. Selimut tidak di lipat dan piyama kotor Naruto berceceran di lantai. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat rumah seberantakan ini. Sasuke sebenarnya jarang bersih-bersih, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Membuat bersih-bersih bahkan memasak menjadi urusan Naruto.

Tapi kali ini pemuda blonde itu lupa membersihkan rumah.

Sasuke mendengus dengan pemikirannya itu. Lupa membersihkan? Dia bahkan lupa pada dirinya.

Tapi ini lebih baik. Jika Sasuke menyibukkan diri, ia tidak perlu memikirkan Naruto untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah selesai Sasuke mengambil tas jinjingnya dari dalam lemari, lalu mulai mengisinya dengan beberapa barang. Seperti pakaian Naruto, sikat giginya, beberapa buku, dan… Sasuke menatap album foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto. disana penuh dengan kenangan mereka.

Tangan Sasuke sudah bergerak untuk memasukkannya, tapi kemudian ia menariknya keluar lagi.

Bukankah lebih baik dilakukan secara bertahap? Naruto terlihat kesakitan tadi. Dengan enggan Sasuke mengeluarkan kembali album itu dan mengancing tasnya menutup. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju ke mobilnya.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Ia berdiri di depan pintu cukup lama, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto di dalam sana. Tapi ia tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun, pintu itu sepertinya kedap suara.

Sasuke menunggu, walau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ditunggunya.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh, barulah ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar.

Saat Sasuke masuk, Naruto langsung menoleh padanya dengan antusias, tapi saat menyadari kalau itu adalah dirinya, pemuda blonde itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan memilih menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Berbaring dalam diam.

Sasuke bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia menarik kakinya berjalan ke meja di dekat sofa dan meletakkan tas Naruto disana.

Kushina sedang duduk disisi Naruto, sibuk memotong-motong buah untuk Naruto. Wanita berambut merah itu memberikan tatapan memperingati pada Naruto saat ia menyuapi putranya.

Sasuke membelakangi kedua orang itu. ia mengeluarkan barang bawaannya satu persatu ke atas meja.

Lalu kemudian ia bisa mendengarkan suara Naruto tengah berbisik pada Ibunya.

"Aku benar-benar harus menghubunginya!" Bisikan Naruto sampai dengan jelas ke telinga Sasuke.

"Tidurlah kau perlu istirahat Naruto." Balas Kushina. Ia tidak berbisik, tapi suaranya terdengar menegur. Wanita berusia hampir lima puluhan itu sadar bahwa Sasuke bisa mendengarkan mereka.

"Hanya sebentar, aku butuh ponsel ibu." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, ponsel ibu mati!" Kushina berbicara dengan nada membentak.

Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ponsel? Pikirnya dalam hati. Dengan masih membelakangi Naruto, ia menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku celananya. Ia baru akan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menawari ponselnya pada Naruto ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum aku bisa menghubungi Hinata!" Kata Naruto dengan memohon. "Hanya sebentar!"

Tangan Sasuke terhenti mendadak. Ia menatap ponselnya dalam diam, kemudian memutuskan untuk memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya.

Ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya, mengeluarkan barang-barang, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Istirahatlah Naruto." Bujuk Kushina.

Naruto berdecak sebal, tapi akhirnya ia diam.

"Kau darimana Sasuke?" Kushina menyahut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, berhati-hati untuk tidak melihat Naruto. "Rumah, mengambil beberapa keperluan." Ia memberitahu.

Kushina mengangguk sambil melirik tas yang dibawa Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku lebih baik pulang." Kata Kushina sambil beranjak. "Aku harus menyusul Minato." Ia meletakkan piring buahnya ke meja kecil di dekat ranjang. "Aku akan datang lagi besok."

"Eh, sudah mau pulang?"

Bukan Sasuke yang berbicara tapi Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu menatap Ibunya agak khawatir. Ia masih tidak nyaman ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke.

Tapi Kushina sudah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sudah sadar diri, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan rumah tangga kedua pemuda itu. Walau Naruto adalah putranya.

"Aku akan menjengukmu lagi besok." Ulang Kushina kepada Naruto. "Istirahatlah. Sasuke, aku titip Naruto padamu."

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Saat Kushina keluar dari kamar, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi.

Sasuke menatap pintu dimana Kushina menghilang, kemudian menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sedikit canggung.

Sasuke menarik nafas berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya. Ia meletakkan buku yang masih dalam genggaman tangannya ke atas meja dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, ia menatap selimut Naruto yang sedikit berantakan. tangannya gatal ingin merapikannya, tapi karena terlalu takut dengan reaksi Naruto. ia memilih untuk mendiamkannya.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto pendek.

Sasuke mengangguk. ia menarik kursi lalu duduk di dekat ranjang menggantikan Kushina. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Naruto menarik nafas lalu menatap Sasuke dengan satu kerlingan mata.

"Jadi kita benar-benar menikah, huh?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya pada Naruto. ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kita menikah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm, ceritanya terlalu panjang." Sasuke bingung harus menceritakannya dari mana. Dia juga merasa aneh menceritakan kisah cinta mereka berdua, terutama pada Naruto, si pelaku sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatmu." Kata Naruto. "Aku sudah berusaha tapi sepertinya sulit sekali untuk menemukanmu di dalam ingatanku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan mengingatnya suatu saat nanti. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Balas Sasuke, merasa lebih hangat mendengar Naruto yang berusaha mengingat siapa dirinya.

Mau seperti apapun, Naruto sebenarnya adalah sosok yang baik hati. dia tetap sama. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa tidak apa-apa untuk merapikan selimut Naruto. dia beranjak lalu mengulurkan tangan meraih selimut sang pemuda blonde, tapi diluar dugaan, Naruto berjengit dan melemparkan pandangan kaget padanya.

Tangan Sasuke langsung berhenti di udara kosong. Ia cepat-cepat menariknya kembali, lalu menyeka lehernya dengan canggung.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke kaku. Onyxnya memilih untuk menatap ke tempat lain selain Naruto sementara wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tidak usah, kurasa aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu kembali duduk. Dia mengawasi kedua kakinya sendiri dalam keheningan, lalu Naruto tiba-tiba berdeham dan Sasuke menoleh lagi padanya.

"Maksudku, aku ingin sendirian." Bibir Naruto melengkung menunjukkan senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya.

"Oh." Sasuke sedikit terpanah. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia menutup pintu kamar Naruto, terdiam sebentar disana.

Dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Hatinya bergemuruh, perih.

* * *

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 4-**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(Flashback)

Sasuke berjalan di koridor universitasnya dengan dada bergemuruh. Ia benar-benar marah. tangannya gemetar dan mengepal saking sulitnya ia menahan segala emosinya.

Dibelakangnya seorang pria blonde mengejarnya dari belakang. "Sasuke, tunggu!"

Sasuke tidak berbalik, ia tetap berjalan.

"Hei," Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke langsung menghentakkan tangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan berang.

"Berhenti menggangguku!" Bentaknya.

Naruto mengernyit, "dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, ini semua salah paham!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!"

"Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Mereka…"

Sasuke tidak menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia kembali berputar dan mengacuhkan pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, lalu kembali meraih tangan Sasuke. "Aku masih belum sele-"

 **BUGH—** Tinju Sasuke mendarat di pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu seketika terperangah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku!" Bentak Sasuke, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena kemarahan yang membuncah di dadanya dan matanya berkilat tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatapnya. Ekspresinya dipenuhi dengan keterkejutan dan pipinya terasa panas setelah ditinju dengan keras oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. Tidak ada gunanya dia marah-marah. Semua ini hanya membuatnya lelah.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku capek dengan semua ini." Kata Sasuke

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke!" Naruto masih berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Mari kita lupakan satu sama lain." Kata Sasuke dingin. "Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Naruto tertegun mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras dan tibat-tiba saja ia merasa kesal. "Jangan bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan itu! Bagaimana mungkin aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu?" Sahutnya tidak terima.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. percuma berdebat dengan pemuda blonde yang keras kepala itu. Ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan. "Terserah kau, tapi mulai saat ini aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu."

Kali ini Narutolah yang terlihat marah. "Baiklah, kau boleh berpura-pura tidak mengenalku." Ia meneriaki punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. "Tapi aku! Aku akan tetap berada disini menganggumu dan mengejarmu. Coba saja! Coba saja lupakan aku! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, aku akan terus mengingatkanmu bahwa aku pernah hadir dalam hidupmu! Ingat itu, brengsek!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Kushina untuk yang ke lima belas kalinya. Tapi wanita itu tidak menjawab panggilannya. Sasuke berdecak, Naruto telah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan dia selalu bingung setiap harus berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kepadanya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan berputar kembali ke kamar Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya, ia sedang menonton televisi sendirian. Tepat disampingnya, ada tas jinjing besar berisi pakaiannya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu sekali dan Naruto langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Pemuda raven itu berjalan ke Naruto.

"Ya." Balas Naruto. Semakin hari ia semakin irit bicara.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ibumu, tapi ia tidak menjawab teleponnya." Jelas Sasuke, pemuda raven itu mengambil tas jinjing Naruto dan membawanya bersamanya. "Kurasa kita pulang duluan saja."

"Ok." Balas Naruto lagi. Ia menatap punggung sang pemuda raven dengan sedikit canggung. "eh," Katanya, membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat. "Biar kubawa tasku sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sakit." Balas Sasuke, pemuda raven itu baru akan berjalan kembali ketika Naruto menahan punggungnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto tangannya sudah meraih pegangan tasnya.

Tapi karena Sasuke masih belum melepaskan pegangannya, ia menambahkan. "Sungguh, kau tidak perlu seperti ini."

Pemuda blonde itu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, dan kemudian ia menarik tasnya dari pegangan tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak. "Yah, baiklah." Katanya dan mulai berjalan duluan.

Naruto mengamati sosok Sasuke dari belakang.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pria. Yang dia maksud dengan seorang 'pria', dia benar-benar pria bertipe manly, sama sekali tidak memiliki kesan feminism sedikitpu. Sangat berbeda dengan tipe Naruto.

Naruto menyukai wanita yang manis dan bertubuh kecil agar mudah ia peluk. Tapi Sasuke, pemuda raven itu, memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sama dengannya.

Walau kulitnya sama putihnya dengan Hinata tapi ia tetap saja laki-laki. Bermata gelap dan tajam. Belum lagi dia sangat kaku. Walau Naruto menjadi gay, ia tidak yakin ia akan memilih Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Demi Tuhan, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa hidupnya berubah begitu drastis hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun.

Masih sulit bagi Naruto untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tapi berkat keterangan dari dokter, ia mulai paham sedikit demi sedikit.

Kejadian yang diingat Naruto adalah kejadian tiga tahun lalu, ketika ia masih menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan hukum yang berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Dan sekarang umur Naruto dua puluh lima tahun.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat satupun kejadian yang berlangsung selama tiga tahun yang lalu. Ya, tiga tahun.

Seharusnya itu waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, tapi perubahan hidupnya begitu besar, hingga ia masih sulit untuk mempercayainya.

Hal besar yang terjadi adalah ia sudah menikah. Naruto baru menyadari cincin kawinnya masih terpasang di jari manisnya. Cincin itu berbeda dengan cincin yang ingin diberikannya kepada Hinata. Tapi bukan cuman itu masalahnya.

Masalah yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah ia menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak ingat memiliki ketertarikan pada sesama jenis sebelumnya, ia yakin dirinya straight! Dan bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya membiarkan dia menikah dengan laki-laki? Apalagi Sasuke terlihat sangat akrab dengan keluarganya.

Gaara, sahabat Naruto juga tidak terlalu membantu. Pria berambut merah itu memperlakukan Naruto seperti pasien yang dua hari lagi akan meregang nyawa. Gaara selalu tersentak setiap Naruto memanggilnya, belum lagi tatapan kasihannya yang membuat Naruto malas untuk berbicara dengannya.

Sampai akhirnya, Naruto selalu ditinggalkan bersama pemuda raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. masih sulit sekali bagi Naruto untuk berbaur dengannya. Pria itu terlalu… kaku.

Tapi walau begitu, dia selalu datang. Tinggal disisinya seharian, bahkan tidur disofa yang pasti membuat punggungnya sakit. Pemuda raven itu tidak menyerah terhadapnya, dengan sabar menunggunya bangun dari tidur dan memenuhi semua keperluannya.

Naruto benar-benar penasaran padanya. Ia terus berusaha mengingat dan mengingat, tapi tidak ada satu ingatanpun yang bisa ia temukan tentang pemuda raven itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah berada di dalam mobil. Dengan Sasuke yang duduk di kursi kemudi dan Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda blonde itu memandang kota tempat tinggalnya yang ternyata belum berubah. Ia senang dengan hal itu, minimal ada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat asing baginya.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto mulai tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka. Ia melirik pada Sasuke sekilas. Pemuda raven itu tampak tenang di kursinya.

"Jadi," Naruto memulai. "Bagaimana kita bisa menikah? Apa Jepang telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus ke jalan. "Kita tidak menikah disini, kita menikah di Jerman."

"Jerman?" Cicit Naruto, "Kenapa di Jerman? Lagipula bagaimana caranya?"

"Ada seoranga fans yang membantu. Dia tahu kita adalah pasangan, jadi dia menawarkan sedikit bantuan." Kata Sasuke ada sedikit senyum geli di wajahnya ketika ia mengingat lagi kejadian yang lalu.

Yang tentu saja, tidak diingat Naruto.

"Fans?" Naruto mengerutkan alis.

"Aku seorang pianis." Terang Sasuke. "Dan dia salah satu fansku."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tampak kaget. "Kau bahkan punya fans sampai di Jerman?"

Sasuke menyeringai pada Naruto dan mengangguk. Ekspresi penuh kebanggaan menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto bergumam "wow" dengan penuh kekaguman. Dia menikah dengan seorang pianis? Lagi-lagi dia kaget mendengar itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah kecil mereka. Naruto melangkah menatap setiap tempat dengan penuh perhatian. Kursi-kursinya, perabotnya, bahkan warna catnya, apapun yang bisa membuat Naruto merasa familiar. Tapi sayangnya, semuanya tampak asing dimatanya.

"Apa ini benar-benar rumah kita?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau bersikeras ingin membeli yang ini."

"Pilihanku?" Naruto nampak kaget. Rasanya aneh, rumahnya begitu biasa, begitu sederhana. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah orang tuanya yang megah. Sejak kecil Naruto terbiasa hidup dalam kemewahan, dimanja oleh segala fasilitas yang modern.

Jadi bagaimana ia bisa memilih tinggal dirumah yang sangat kecil seperti ini?

Lagi-lagi Naruto terperangah dengan perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat." Sahut Sasuke, sambil membuka sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung ruang makan.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke. Kamar itu cukup besar dan penuh dengan barang-barang. Lemari di sudut, pintu menuju kamar mandi, meja belajar, dan rak-rak kecil yang menempel di dinding yang full berisi CD.

"Apa kita tidur di kamar yang sama?" Tanyanya, sambil menatap ranjang yang berukuran besar. Ranjang itu menguasai sepertiga dari lantai kamar.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan tidur di luar." Kata Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"Eh, tidak maksudku…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan risih. Sasuke diam menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi kemudian Naruto menggeleng. Yah, dia pasti tidak akan terlalu nyaman tidur bersama Sasuke. "Sebenarnya aku tidak kebertaan tidur di sofa." Katanya akhirnya.

"Tidak, kau tidur disini." Kata Sasuke dengan nada absolute. "Istrirahatlah." Katanya sambil berpaling dan keluar dari kamar sebelum Naruto bisa memprotesnya.

Naruto termenung ditinggal sendirian. Ia menatap lagi ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak asing. seberapa dalampun ia berusaha mengingatnya, tak ada satupun yang bsa ia kenali. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

Ia tidur di ranjang ini dengan Sasuke. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri kasur yang hangat. kemudian ia melihat sesuatu di ranjang. Naruto mengambilnya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah album foto.

Naruto mengambil nafas perlahan, entah kenapa ia jadi agak nervous, lalu mulai membukanya.

Mungkin ia bisa mengingat sesuatu melalui album itu.

* * *

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(Flashback)

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi, pikirnya dalam hati. Ketika yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya datang, ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tegang.

Hyuuga Hinata nampak cantik dengan gaun violet selututnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman senang, saat melihat seorang pelayan meletakkan semangkuk ice cream kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih." Sahut gadis itu pada sang pelayan.

Naruto tersenyum gugup. "Makanlah Hinata." Tawarnya sambil menyorong ice cream itu semakin dekat dengan Hinata.

Detik-detik berikutnya Naruto habiskan dengan memerhatikan kekasihnya. Sendok demi sendok dan Naruto tidak berhenti menegak ludah. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata terkesiap dan menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang membesar.

Gadis itu menatap mangkuk ice creamnya. Pipinya merona merah, saat ia menarik keluar sebuah cincin dari dalam tumpukan ice.

"Naruto-kun…" Wanita itu terperangah.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Apa yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya terjadi. "Apa kau mau menerimaku Hinata-chan?" Tanyanya, berusaha mempertahankan momen romantis ini.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir lama, wanita itu mengangguk.

"Tentu, tentu saja Naruto-kun." Kata gadis itu yang dibalas oleh senyuman penuh kelegaan dari Naruto.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Album itu sebagian besar berisi fotonya dengan Sasuke. Naruto membuka halaman demi halaman, setiap foto yang dilihatnya membuatnya semakin yakin, bahwa ada begitu banyak kenangan yang telah ia lupakan. Naruto berhenti di sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Sama seperti yang lainnya, Foto itu menampilkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Foto ini pasti kenangan mereka ketika di Jerman, tepatnya hari pernikahan mereka. Naruto mengambil foto itu dari album dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mereka berdua berdiri menghadap kamera, memakai jas yang sama dengan tangan saling terpaut. Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke kamera, dan dirinya… Naruto menatap baik-baik wajahnya sendiri.

Cengiran lebar itu, mata safirnya yang berkilauan, dan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Kenapa kau begitu bahagia?" Naruto bergumam. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia ingat. Tapi ia tahu, lewat ekspresi wajahnya sendiri, bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat itu. Cengiran itu begitu tulus dan ceria. Apa dia pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini sebelumnya? Merasa sebahagia ini?

Naruto menggenggam erat foto itu, dahinya mengernyit, ia berusaha untuk mengingat lagi. Mencari memori itu di dalam ingatannya. Tapi tetap saja, seberapa besar ia mencoba, Naruto tidak bisa mengingat apapun, malah kepalanya jadi berdenyut sakit. Rasanya mau pecah.

Naruto meremas foto di tangannya karena frustasi, dan tanpa bisa menahan emosinya, ia telah melemparkan foto dan album itu ke tembok.

"Sial!" Ia mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat.

Ingatlah sesuatu! Ia membentak dirinya sendiri.

Nihil tidak ada apapun yang bisa diingatnya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya? Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengosongkan sebagian isi kepalanya. Naruto ingin tahu, kenapa ia begitu bahagia saat menikah dengan Sasuke. Apa yang dirasakannya saat itu?

Tapi percuma, Ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat mengabur dalam penglihatannya. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya, dan kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut sakit sekali.

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengingat satupun memorinya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, Ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan menenangkan dirinya kembali.

* * *

Sasuke berbaring di atas sofa, menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya dalam kesunyian. Aneh, walau Naruto melupakan segalanya, yang terjadi padanya malah sebaliknya. Kenangan-kenangannya bersama Naruto tiba-tiba diputar ulang di dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke bisa mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu dimana Naruto begitu bersikeras untuk membeli rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kurasa ruang yang terlalu besar adalah pemborosan." Suara Naruto masih terngiang dalam ingatan Sasuke. Tampang sok serius sang pemuda blonde yang sangat di buat-buat itu muncul lagi di kepalanya. "Maksudku siapa yang akan membersihkan lantai nanti? Mengatur karpet, atau-" Kalimat Naruto terhenti, mata safirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke. ia kemudian mendengus dan tersenyum jahil. "Yah, baiklah teme. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka jauh-jauh darimu. Makanya kita beli rumah ini saja. Karena setiap aku melangkah aku bisa menemukanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingatnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia dilanda kerinduan oleh sosok pemuda blonde itu.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Naruto akan kembali seperti semula, Sasuke yakin itu. Ini cuman sementara. Ia hanya harus bertahan sebentar lagi, bersikap lebih lembut kepada pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, membuatnya merasa nyaman berada disisinya.

Sasuke menegarkan diri, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan memilih untuk tidur

* * *

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak punya banyak waktu luang karena pekerjaannya. Ia punya banyak jadwal konser di berbagai tempat, fanmeeting, dan kadang-kadang mendapat tawaran interview. Sebagai seorang pianis, sulit sekali bagi dirinya untuk membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan Naruto.

Walau begitu Naruto jarang mengeluh, ia selalu tersenyum maklum pada Sasuke, menunggunya pulang dan memasakkan sarapan sebelum ia berangkat lagi. Yah walau kadang-kadang mereka juga sering berkelahi karena beberapa hal.

Mungkin ada hal baik dari masalah yang tengah menimpa mereka sekarang. Sasuke jadi punya banyak waktu untuk Naruto dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Pagi ini, dengan sangat bersemangat ia sudah membersihkan seluruh rumah, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Dia juga menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan, seharian ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda blonde itu. Biasanya ia selalu pulang malam dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan ia terkadang tidak pulang ke rumah jika konsernya diadakan di luar kota.

Sasuke memastikan hidangannya di meja telah lengkap, ada jus buah, roti, nasi goreng, susu, telur. Sasuke mengangguk puas, ia akan membangunkan Naruto sekarang, tapi belum sempat Sasuke bergerak dari tempatnya, pintu kamar telah terbuka dan Naruto keluar.

Naruto sedikit terkesiap saat mata safirnya langsung berbenturan dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

"Pagi." Sapa Naruto kaku.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Pemoda blonde itu sudah mandi, dan berpakaian sangat rapi. ia bahkan menyisir rambut blondenya yang biasanya ia biarkan berantakan.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Sasuke, alisnya mengerut.

Naruto sedikit kikuk, ia berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk disana. Matanya agak segan menatap Sasuke. "Kau menyiapkan semua ini?" Ia menghindari pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, masih sedikit terpaku. "Ya, makanlah." Balasnya sambil ikut duduk di kursi yang menghadap Naruto. Sasuke menunggu Naruto memakan masakannya dengan penuh perhatian.

Satu suapan besar, Naruto menelan nasi goreng dipirngnya, dan kemudian dia menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Ini," Naruto menatap makanan di piringnya. "Benar-benar enak." Katanya seraya kembali mengambil suapan kedua.

Sasuke tersenyum lega, "baguslah jika kau suka." Balasnya.

"Yah, minimal aku yakin perutku pasti terisi dengan baik, saat aku tinggal bersamamu." Komentar Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Tapi senyuman di wajah Sasuke sedikit menghilang mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Aku sebenarnya baru memasak lagi setelah sekian lama."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Lalu siapa yang biasanya masak?" Tanyanya, "Aku?"

Naruto pikir Sasuke sedang bercanda saat pemuda raven itu menganggukan kepalanya. tapi melihat keseriusan diwajah pemuda raven itu, ia menjadi heran bukan kepalang. "Aku yang masak?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada kaget. "Apa aku bisa masak?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Masakanmu lumayan. Tapi mau enak ataupun tidak, selama kau yang buat aku pasti akan menghabiskannya." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak terlihat senang dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau masakanku tidak terlalu enak, kenapa bukan kau saja yang memasak?" Nada suaranya hampir seperti menuduh, membuat Sasuke sedikit tertegun selama beberapa detik.

"Karena aku sibuk." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku selalu pulang malam dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuat sarapan, jadi kaulah yang melakukannya."

Ada kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menguasai ruang makan. Naruto nampak tidak senang, pemuda blonde itu sekarang hanya memainkan makanannya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Sasuke tidak berani mengganggunya, ia hanya memakan sarapan dipiringnya sambil melirik pemuda blonde itu sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto kembali berbicara. Ia terdengar gusar. "Jika kau menjadi seorang pianis yang sukses, Lalu apa yang aku kerjakan?" Tanyanya, ia terlihat agak takut menyanyakannya. "Apa aku seorang pengangguran?"

"Tidak, kau bekerja tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Kau punya studio sendiri, menangani bagian multimedia."

Lagi, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Multimedia?" Ulangnya dengan tidak percaya. "Tapi aku masuk ke jurusan hukum, aku bahkan bermaksud melanjutkan studi s2 ku di jurusan yang sama. Kenapa aku malah bekerja di bagian multimedia?"

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde itu yang tampak sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sekilas Naruto terlihat asing dimatanya. Naruto yang biasanya, selalu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. "Tapi kau menyukai pekerjaanmu. Kau bilang—"

"Ini tidak masuk akal." Sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia menghempaskan sendoknya ke piringnya dan ganti memijat pelipisnya. Ia tampak tertekan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke, langsung khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Ya,ya aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak memperdulikannya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi." Katanya, sambil beranjak dan mengambil jaketnya. "boleh ku pinjam mobilmu?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengangguk dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada sang pemuda blonde. "Hati-hati." Katanya pelan.

"Ya, terima kasih." Kata Naruto, ia kemudian beranjak dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, memandang makanannya yang bahkan tidak dihabiskan Naruto. Ia melirik pemuda blonde yang kini tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Boleh aku tahu kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat ke mata Onyx Sasuke. "Aku akan pergi menemui Hinata. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya jadi aku akan langsung ke rumahnya." Naruto berdiri sedikit tersenyum paksa pada Sasuke. "Aku akan kembali sebelum gelap." Katanya kemudian membuka pintu dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke mendengar suara mobilnya yang keluar dari bagasi. Ada sesuatu yang berat tiba-tiba menyesakkan dadanya.

Naruto pergi menemui gadis itu. Wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Tidak, sekarang wanita itulah yang terpenting bagi Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum miris, kenapa ia begitu naïf, dia pikir Naruto mau menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama dirinya.

Pria gay yang membuatnya jijik?

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut.

Segalanya akan kembali seperti semula, Sasuke mencoba untuk bersabar. Ia tahu Naruto hanya sedang bingung.

Sasuke menatap makanan dihadapannya dalam kesunyian. Yah, tapi Naruto berjanji akan pulang sebelum gelap. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

Lebih baik ia membereskan kamar saja dulu. Mungkin itu akan membuat hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya, membuka pintu dan langsung berdecak kesal.

Benar-benar berantakan. sepertinya Naruto yang dulu benar-benar telah kembali. Saat pertama kali pindah, Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti marah-marah setiap Naruto mengacak-ngacak isi rumahnya. Pemuda itu sangat malas dan kotor.

Sasuke melipat selimut di ranjang dan menyusunnya di atas kasur, lalu mulai mengambil pakaian kotor Naruto yang berserakan di lantai.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke berhenti, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia melihat album fotonya tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke mengambilnya, mungkin tadi terjatuh, ia beusaha berpikiran positif. Sasuke baru akan meletakkannya ke laci ketika sesuatu yang lain kembali menarik perhatiannya.

Foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto juga tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke memungutnya, dan menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Cengiran penuh kebahagiaan Naruto kini tak bisa dikenali lagi, seakan-akan ada orang yang mencengkram foto itu kelewat erat, merusaknya.

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur saat ia mengembalikan foto itu ke dalam album dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke menatap foto pernikahannya lagi. Fotonya kusut. Sasuke menekan-nekannya berusaha memperbaiki foto itu semampunya, tapi seberapa kuat ia menghilangkan bagian kusut di foto itu, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Gumamnya sambil terus berusaha. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sasuke tidak boleh berhenti, foto yang rusak itu sama seperti hatinya yang terasa remuk. Ia harus memperbaikinya.

* * *

-Tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 6-**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto menarik nafas, sedikit nervous saat ia mulai mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat, kemudian pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis yang begitu familiar muncul dalam pandangannya.

Mata violetnya membola ketika bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. ia sedikit terbata saat menegur pria blonde itu. "Na-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto sebaliknya, ia tersenyum lembut. Ketika menatap wanita itu, sekejap Naruto merasa tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupannya.

"Halo, Hinata-chan." Sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Naruto menatap lekat gadis dihadapannya. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, Hinata tampak sedikit lebih dewasa. Rambutnya pendek, dan ia tidak terlihat sepemalu sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto, pandangannya masih dipenuhi dengan keterkejutan.

"Aku senang, Naruto-kun mencariku." Kata wanita itu. "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi."

Hinata menyeruput minumannya. Mereka duduk di kafe yang biasa mereka datangi saat masih pacaran dulu.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dengan heran. "Apa kita tidak pernah bertemu selama tiga tahun ini?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum masam. "Ini pertemuan pertama kita."

Naruto mengangguk, ia terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Di kepalanya kini mulai tersusun puzzle, dimana bagian kosongnya adalah kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi selama tiga tahun ini.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hinata." Naruto berkata lagi. Ia menatap Hinata dengan sedikit tidak enak. Pertanyaan ini telah tertanam dikepalanya sejak ia terbangun di rumah sakit. "Apa aku menduakanmu dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata menatap Naruto cukup lama. Naruto bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah gadis itu, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto telah menohok tepat di hatinya, mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Tapi kemudian gadis itu menggelngkan kepala dan tampak lebih tegar. "Hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir saat Naruto-kun bersama dengan Sasuke." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum pahit. "Yah, setelah putus denganku, keesokan harinya Naruto-kun menggandeng Sasuke. Kau menemukan penggantiku dalam waktu 24 jam."

Ada nada menyinggung dibalik kata-kata Hinata. Walau ekspresi Hinata terlihat tidak menyimpan dendam tapi lewat mata violetnya yang sedikit meredup, gadis itu masih sakit hati dengan perbuatan Naruto.

Naruto tertegun dengan jawaban Hinata. Ia kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. "Maafkan aku Hinata." Katanya, walau ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa berakhir bersama dengan Sa—"

"Kami semua sama tidak mengertinya denganmu Naruto-kun. Awalnya kami pikir kau hanya sedikit bermain-main dengan Sasuke, tapi ternyata kau serius." Potong Hinata. "Kau bahkan memukul Kiba waktu itu."

"Aku?" Sahut Naruto kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Entah, kau agak sedikit sensitive jika menyangkut tentang Sasuke." Hinata mengaduk-aduk minumannya sambil menerawang ke kejadian di masa lalu. "Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya."

Lagi-lagi Naruto dilanda perasaan bersalah, tanpa bisa menahan diri bibirnya kembali menggumamkan kata maaf pada Hinata. Ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke setelah memutuskan Hinata dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Dia sangat menyayangi Hinata dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Hinata. "Lagipula itu semua juga kesalahanku. Akulah penyebab dari perubahanmu."

Naruto melihat Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat ia menoleh lagi pada gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Setelah berjanji untuk menikah dengan Naruto-kun setelah lulus, aku malah mengingkarinya begitu saja dan memutuskan untuk mengambil S2 di inggris. Naruto-kun pasti sangat terguncang saat itu." Hinata melirik Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir dan bersalah. "Ku rasa aku telah membuat Naruto merasa takut untuk berhubungan dengan wanita dan berpaling ke pria."

Naruto terdiam, kata-kata Hinata merasukinya.

Benarkah? Karena memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan Hinata, Naruto berpaling menyukai laki-laki? Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Jika benar begitu bukankah, itu berarti ia hanya melarikan diri selama ini.

"Aku benar-benar yakin." Hinata melanjutkan. "Apalagi waktu itu, kita semua tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah Gay. Naruto-kun tidak ingat? Sasuke pernah berpacaran dengan sepupuku, Neji."

"Neji?" Ulang Naruto. Sosok pria tampan berambut panjang, yang berwajah mirip dengan Hinata langung muncul dalam kepala Naruto. "Dia berpacaran dengan Neji?"

"Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan sepupuku jadi tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi semua orang berani bertaruh bahwa Sasuke benar-benar pacaran dengan Neji." Jelas Hinata, wanita itu kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dengan tidak enak pada Naruto. "Maaf Naruto-kun hanya itu yang aku tahu. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu lagi. Setelah ujian akhir aku langsung pergi ke inggris."

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk menenangkan Hinata. "Tidak masalah. Kau sebenarnya sangat membantuku. Bahkan lebih membantu daripada Gaara." Sahut pria blonde itu dengan bercanda.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Tapi aku benar-benar senang, dari sekian banyak orang, Naruto-kun memilihku." Ia berkata dengan pipi merona merah. "Rasanya seperti mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. ketika kau hanya melihat ke arahku."

Naruto menatap Hinata lama, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Hinata telihat jauh lebih cantik dari tiga tahun yang lalu, ia terlihat seperti wanita mandiri yang anggun. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto lembut.

"Ya, tentu saja, Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau." Balas Hinata serius. "Aku pasti akan meluangkan waktuku untukmu."

Naruto tertawa kecil, Hinata benar-benar telah berubah. Sekarang ia lebih berani mengungkapkan perasannya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihku padamu." Tawar Naruto.

Mata Hinata melebar senang. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia cepat-cepat menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" Gadis itu berkata. "Di tempat dimana kau memberikan cincin padaku dulu."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya mendengar permintaan Hinata. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk pulang sebelum gelap. Ia menoleh menatap gadis dihadapannya yang menatap balik padanya dengan penuh harap.

Naruto mendesah, yah, rasanya tidak masalah kalau pulang sedikit terlambat, lagi pula mungkin ia bisa ingat sesuatu jika bersama dengan Hinata. Tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Katanya sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

* * *

Sasuke menghabiskan satu hari ini dengan berbelanja bahan makanan. Dengan berbekal topi baseball Naruto, kaca mata hitam, dan jaket yang menutupi sampai ke lehernya, Sasuke berhasil menyelinap keluar rumah dan naik transportasi umum. Pianis terkenal sepertinya memang agak sulit jalan-jalan di tempat umum tanpa menarik perhatian.

Setelah berbelanja ia kembali menghabiskan waktunya dengan memasak. Sasuke hapal makanan kesukaan Naruto, pemuda blonde itu selalu lemah dengan makanan. Mungkin jika Sasuke memasakkan makanan favoritnya, Naruto akan sedikit menerima keberadaannya atau minimal menghilangkan kesan jijik pada dirinya.

Ia akan melakukannya secara bertahap.

Sasuke selesai menata hidangannya ke atas meja. Ia kemudian duduk di meja makan, lalu melirik ke jam dindingnya, sudah lewat jam tujuh. Seharusnya Naruto sudah pulang, bukankah tadi dia bilang, dia akan pulang sebelum gelap.

Perasaan Sasuke jadi sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia selalu merasa gelisah ketika mengingat Naruto pergi menemui Hinata.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk di dalam pikarannya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatap mie ramen buatan sendirinya di atas meja dalam kesunyian. Tapi seberapa lamapun ia menunggu, Naruto tidak kunjung datang. Sasuke menatap ponselnya, ia ingin menghubungi pemuda blonde itu. tapi ia merasa ciut. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Naruto tentang dirinya nanti? Tipe pria yang senang mengontrol hidupnya?

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. ia melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa dan sedikit mengernyit begitu melihat mie ramennya yang mulai alot.

Sasuke mengaduk ramennya, mengambil sumpit dan mencicipinya. Rasanya mulai berubah.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan pasrah. "Tidak berguna." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Jarum jam hampir melewati angka sembilan, dan Sasuke masih duduk di kursinya menatap ramennya yang telah menyerap seluruh kuah di dalam mangkuknya. Sasuke mengernyit, ia menghentakan kedua tangannya di meja, lalu mengangkat mangkuk ramen itu. Ia melangkah ke counter cuci piring dan langsung membuang seluruh isi mangkuk itu ketempat sampah.

Ramen itu sudah tidak enak di makan. Sasuke menghempaskan mangkuk kosong itu ke tempat cuci dan menoleh ke makanan lainnya di meja yang juga sudah dingin.

"Dia berbohong…" Bisik Sasuke. Ia merasa seperti orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini.

Mendadak tangan Sasuke merasa gatal, ia ingin membuang semuanya. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, bel tiba-tiba berdering mengejutkannya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, ia kembali menatap jam. Pemuda blonde itu benar-benar terlambat. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali meninju seseorang. Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat saat ia berjalan menuju pintu, tapi ketika ia telah menyentuh knop pintu ruang tamunya, ia lagi-lagi disadarkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa bersikap seramapangan kepada Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu masih sakit. Sasuke seharusnya memakluminya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dari mulut. Ia berusaha mengatur emosinya kembali. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan seketika ia terpaku.

"Neji?"

Seorang pria bermata violet berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. ia membawa sebuah botol anggur dan tersenyum dengan sedikit bingung pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau mengharapkan orang lain?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menatap ke belakang Neji, jalanan di luar kosong. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, masuklah." Katanya.

"Thanks." Sahut pria itu. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit, tapi tidak sempat." Pria itu langsung mengoceh panjang lebar. "Aku sibuk berkeliling ke beberapa tempat. Butuh waktu ekstra untuk membujuk orang-orang itu untuk membatalkan jadwalmu. Yah untungnya beberapa diantara mereka tidak keberatan. Bayangkan saja, aku sendiri yang datanga meminta langsung pada mereka."

Sasuke dan Neji berjalan ke meja makan. Neji meletakkan botol anggurnya ke meja dan Sasuke pergi mengambil pembuka botol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruto?" Tanya Neji sambil menatap ke sekitar rumah yang kosong.

"Pergi." Balas Sasuke pendek.

"Benarkah? Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?"

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat." Pemuda raven itu menuang anggurnya ke gelas dan duduk kembali ke meja makan.

"Tapi kau masak banyak sekali." Neji berdecak kagum melihat makanan di meja. "Boleh kucicipi?"

"Makanlah." Kata Sasuke tidak perduli. "Habiskan."

"Wow, thanks." Balas Neji lagi. Tanpa malu-malu langsung menyambar sashimi dengan sumpit.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia melirik ke jam dinding lagi, yang kali ini telah melewati angka sembilan. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian meminum anggurnya dalam sekali teguk.

Ia tiba-tiba memiliki firasat bahwa Naruto tidak akan pulang untuk selamanya.

Lagipula siapa yang mau hidup dengan pria gay menjijikkan seperti dirinya?

Sasuke kembali mengisi gelasnya. Ia menatap cairan berwarna itu dalam kebisuan.

Ini terasa jauh lebih berat dari yang dibayangkannya.

* * *

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 7-**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(Flashback)

Untuk sekian kalinya, ponsel Naruto bergetar di saku celananya. Tapi pemuda blonde itu tidak mengindahkannya, ia hanya menghisap rokoknya dan termenung sendirian. Dia sudah tahu siapa tepatnya orang yang menghubunginya itu, ia tidak perlu melirik ponselnya untuk mengetahuinya.

Hyuuga Hinata memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Alih-alih mengutamakan Naruto, ia lebih memilih mengikuti kehendak orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan studi di inggris. Rasanya menyesakkan. Setiap Naruto melihat Hinata, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Ia merasa bahwa gadis itu tidak mencintainya.

Naruto menghisap batang rokoknya lagi, menghembuskan asapnya dalam helaan berat. Ia sedang berada di sebuah aula yang penuh dengan kursi-kursi menghadap ke panggung, persis seperti tempat untuk menonton opera. Ada sebuah kumpulan alat musik tepat di sisi kiri panggung. Mungkin aula ini sering dijadikan tempat konser atau sejenisnya.

Naruto sudah hampir setengah jam di ruangan ini, duduk di bangku yang empuk sambil menerawang memikirkan masalahnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba pintu dibelakang Naruto terbuka dan seseorang menegurnya.

"Kau tidak boleh merokok disini." Seseorang berkata, membuat Naruto terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Oh, sorry, aku tidak tahu." Kata Naruto yang langsung mematikan sisa puntung rokoknya dengan menginjaknya di lantai.

Uchiha Sasuke mengernyit melihat tingkah Naruto. Mata gelapnya menatap puntung rokok yang kini mengotori lantai kayu. "Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan." Tegurnya lagi dengan nada jengkel.

Naruto salah tingkah, ia cepat-cepat memungut puntung rokoknya yang sudah gepeng dan memasukkannya, tanpa berpikir, ke saku celananya.

"Maaf, aku sedang sedikit blank akhir-akhir ini. aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Cukup bersihkan saja." Potong Sasuke dengan tidak tertarik. Ia berjalan melewati Naruto menuju ke arah panggung.

Kepala Naruto mengikuti Sasuke. Dahinya mengernyit. Apa-apaan itu, jutek sekali, batinnya. Ia menunduk dan menyapu bekas rokoknya dengan kaki, menyingkirkan debunya ke bawah kursi.

Mata safirnya menatap si pemuda raven yang kini sedang berjalan ke bagian peralatan instrument. Naruto sebenarnya merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan orang itu, ia lebih tenang jika sendirian. Tapi melihat gerak-gerik pemuda raven yang sepertinya tidak akan pergi, Naruto akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengalah. Lebih baik dia saja yang pergi.

Naruto beranjak lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun baru beberapa langkah, sebuah melody mengalun, mengisi seluruh ruangan. Naruto terpaku, lalu dengan perlahan berputar. Pria raven tadi sedang duduk di depan piano. Ekspresinya terlihat penuh konsentrasi saat jemarinya bergerak menekan tuts piano.

Naruto terpanah. Ia mendadak merasa enggan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Lagu ini, Naruto sering mendengarnya, Beethoven virus. Tapi pria raven itu memainkannya dalam tempo yang lebih cepat. Dan itu luar biasa hebat. Naruto menatap si pria raven dari kejauhan, tanpa sadar kakinya telah membawanya kembali ke kursi.

Naruto terhisap dalam lagu yang dimainkan pemuda raven itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah duduk disana cukup lama, menonton dan menikmati permainan piano Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, ketika si pianis mengakhiri permainannya, Naruto tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak bertepuk tangan.

"Itu benar-benar sempurna!" Sahut Naruto ketika pria raven itu beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau pasti sangat terkenal." Tambahnya sambil memberikan cengiran lebar.

Sang pemuda raven sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, mungkin dia mengira Naruto telah pergi. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia diperhatikan.

"Itu tidak sempurna." Sanggah Sasuke. "Aku melupakan beberapa not."

"Oh benarkah?" Naruto tidak begitu mengerti. "Tapi tadi itu benar-benar bagus. Aku sangat menikmatinya." Naruto mengulurkan jempolnya ke wajah Sasuke sambil nyengir lebar.

Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan tatapan datar. Onyxnya memerhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahu dan bergumam. "Thanks." Sambil membawa kakinya pergi melewati Naruto.

Naruto ikut berputar mengejar si raven dari belakang. "Apa kau akan datang lagi kesini?"

"Hn. Aku harus latihan."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku datang untuk menontonmu?"

Sasuke berhenti, ia menoleh pada Naruto, sedikit terpaku ketika melihat ekspresi penuh harap di wajah pemuda blonde itu. "Terserah padamu." Katanya singkat. Lalu kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Wajahnya amat sangat cerah, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ponselnya sedang bergetar di saku celananya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto kembali membolos, ia pergi lagi ke tempat itu. tapi sayangnya setelah berjam-jam menunggu, si raven ternyata tidak datang.

Keesokan harinya lagi Naruto lagi-lagi datang ke tempat itu, ia sudah sangat berharap bisa mendengar permainan piano Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi ia kembali mendesah kecewa, tempat itu sedang digunakan oleh klub pementasan drama dan baru akan selesai tepat pukul tujuh nanti. Naruto terpaksa pulang sambil menahan kekecewannya.

Hari ketiga Naruto sudah tidak begitu berharap lagi. Ia mulai kembali mengikuti kuliahnya, duduk di sisi Hinata, yang anehnya ia tidak merasa terganggu lagi oleh perasaannya.

Sepulang kuliah kembali menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke tempat itu. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan melihat sang pemuda raven tengah memainkan pianonya, sendirian.

Naruto tersenyum antusias. Ia duduk di kursi untuk mendengarkan, tapi baru beberapa menit, sang raven menyelesaikan lagunya dan beranjak mengakhiri latihannya.

"Sudah selesai?" Naruto berteriak dari kursinya.

Si pemuda raven menatap Naruto. ia lagi-lagi tidak sadar dengan keberadaan pemuda blonde itu. "Sudah selesai." Jawabnya sambil mengambil tasnya dan beranjak.

"Tapi aku baru datang." Protes Naruto ia melompati kursi dan langsung menghalangi langkah sang raven. "Mainkan satu lagi untukku, please." Pintanya.

"Sebentar lagi gelap." Tolak Sasuke, ia akan berjalan lagi tapi Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menghalangi jalan.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang." Kata Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

Sang raven menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa?"

"Plus kutraktir kau ramen, shabu-shabu, sashimi, apapun yang kau minta, asal mainkan satu lagu lagi untukku." Naruto menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

Tapi sang raven hanya menatap Naruto dengan kernyitan di dahinya.

Naruto berdecak, "ayolah, aku sudah mencarimu selama dua hari ini, tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Aku fans setiamu tahu."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Fans? Ia mendengus.

"Satu lagu." Katanya akhirnya lalu berbalik.

"Ya, dan semangkuk ramen sebagai bayaran." Kata Naruto sambil mengekori si pemuda raven.

Sasuke mendengus lagi, ia kemudian duduk dan sedikit bergeser. "duduklah." Tawarnya.

Naruto menatap bagian kosong tepat di samping Sasuke. "Apa aku tidak akan menghalangimu?"

"Tidak masalah. Duduklah."

Naruto mengangguk senang, ia kemudian duduk di samping sang raven. Pasti akan jauh lebih menarik melihat langsung jemari lincah Sasuke memainkan pianonya.

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menyimpan nomor ponsel pria itu ke dalam list kontaknya. Sekarang setiap hari Naruto selalu pergi ke tempat itu mendengarkan permainan si pemuda raven dan benar-benar menjadi fans pertamanya. Biasanya Sasuke telah berada disana, menunggunya. Ia tidak akan memainkan pianonya sebelum melihatnya datang.

Dan yang membuat Naruto merasa bangga bukan kepalang, pemuda raven itu selalu mendengarkan semua komentarnya. Naruto semacam penilai, apa permainannya lebih baik dari yang kemarin atau malah menurun.

"Oi, Naruto." Kiba menegur Naruto saat jam kuliah berakhir. "Ku dengar, kau sedang mendekati si uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap Kiba. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba mendengus lalu menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Kau juga penasaran bukan? Tentang hubungan si pianis itu dengan Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji?"

"Apa yang Kiba-san maksudkan adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang berciuman dengan sepupuku?" Hinata ikut menyahut.

"Ya, Hinata. Uchiha yang itu." Sakura ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Naruto menatap dari Hinata ke Kiba, lalu ke Sakura. Dahinya mengernyit. "Sasuke berciuman dengan Neji? Omong kosong apa itu?"

"Itu bukan omong kosong! Itu kebenarkan. Uchiha Sasuke itu gay," Sahut Sakura. "Dia pacaran dengan Neji sekarang!"

"Jangan konyol." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Mana mungkin. Memangnya kau tahu darimana?"

"Jangan salah, banyak yang sering melihat mereka berduaan di aula musik. Banyak yang melihat mereka berciuman, bahkan mungkin ada yang sudah melihat mereka melakukan— ouch!"

"Jangan sembarangan Kiba!" Naruto menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Oi, kenapa kau memukulku?" Protes Kiba seraya mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Naruto.

"Agar kau berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak!" Balas Naruto.

"Aku tidak bohong, Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu beduaan di—"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Potong Naruto lagi. "Karena yang selalu berduaan dengan Sasuke di aula musik adalah aku bukan Neji, dasar tukang gossip!"

Mendengar perkataan blak-blakan Naruto, Sakura dan Kiba langsung menganga begitu pula dengan Hinata. Ketiganya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau berduaan dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto membalas dengan menantang. ia menyambar tas slempangnya dan beranjak.

"Apa kau gay juga Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, "eh maksudku Bi?" Ia melirik Hinata sekilas.

Naruto hanya membuang muka. Untuk apa dia menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Naruto-kun mau kemana?" Hinata menyahut ketika melihat kekasihnya akan pergi.

Naruto menoleh sebentar pada gadis itu. "Aku ada urusan." Katanya lalu tanpa berbalik lagi langsung pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat itu lagi. Ia sedikit mendengus geli ketika mengingat perkataan Kiba. Neji sering berduaan dengan Sasuke di aula? Cih mana mungkin, setiap hari dialah yang selalu bersama dengan Sasuke, malah mereka sering makan malam bersama.

Apa jangan-jangan, orang-orang salah lihat dan mengira dirinya adalah Neji?

Naruto berbelok ke aula, ia berhenti sebentar mendengarkan, sunyi. Naruto mendorong pintu terbuka dan sedikit terhenti melihat pemandangan di dalam.

Sasuke ada disana, tapi tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang pria berambut panjang berwajah mirip Hinata.

Itu Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto mengernyit, kenapa dia ada disini?

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar Naruto datang. Begitu pula Neji.

"Wah, kau benar-benar datang." Seru Neji sambil memasang wajah terkejut.

Naruto diam saja, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kedua pria itu, mata safirnya melirik Neji yang duduk disamping Sasuke. itu tempat yang biasa ia duduki.

"Kau pacar Hinata kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau juga menyukai permainan piano Sasuke ya? Permainannya memang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta." Kata Neji lagi. Ekspresinya ramah.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tapi pria hyuuga itu sepertinya kelewat bersamangat.

"Kami berencana untuk bekerja sama di masa depan. Sasuke sebagai pianis dan aku manejernya. Aku sudah tekan kontrak untuk masalah itu."

Si Hyuuga mengedipkan satu matanya ke Sasuke. Membuat si pemuda raven memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus geli.

Naruto tidak senang melihatnya.

Ia tidak suka melihat ke akraban mereka. Ia menatap Sasuke, pemuda raven itu terlihat berada dalam mood yang sangat baik. Ia tersenyum pada Neji. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu, Naruto tidak menikmati permainan piano Sasuke. itu karena setiap kali iris safirnya menatap Sasuke, ia akan melihat Neji juga. Mereka tersenyum dan bersikap bahwa dirinya tidak ada. Ia membenci itu.

Ia merasa kalau pemuda itu telah mengambil sesuatu yang harusnya jadi miliknya.

Neji benar-benar pengganggu.

Tapi melihat kedekatan kedua orang itu, Naruto teringat kata-kata Kiba dan Sakura lagi.

Naruto berdecih, jika benar Sasuke dan Neji pacaran, itu berarti bukan Neji yang jadi pengganggu tapi Naruto sendiri.

Kenapa Naruto rasanya ingin marah?

(End flashback)

* * *

Naruto memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah. Ia sedikit termenung memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata sebelumnya.

Sasuke adalah mantan Neji.

Hal itu yang paling tertanam di otaknya. Ia akhirnya ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama Sasuke. Sakura pernah menyebutkannya.

Ia keluar dari dalam mobil, merasa sangat letih. Ia berjalan masuk ke halaman rumahnya namun langsung terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda.

Hyuuga Neji.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Suara Neji terdengar ke telinga Naruto ketika pemuda blonde itu berjalan mendekat. "Yang tadi itu benar-benar lezat."

"Hn, sama-sama." Balas Sasuke. "Trimakasih juga atas anggurnya."

"Ah tidak masalah."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian matanya bertemu dengan Naruto. Ekspresi pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba mengeras.

Naruto sudah berdiri di sisi Neji, Ia menatap Neji dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Naruto…" Tapi Neji yang tidak peka sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Aku datang kesini untuk menjengukmu, tapi kau malah tidak ada."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Lanjut Neji. "tapi ini sudah kemalaman, aku harus pulang." Ia menambahkan sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Aku pulang Sasuke, nanti kuhubungi." Ia menepuk bahu raven itu lembut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Naruto masih menatap Neji dalam kebisuan. Saat pemuda hyuuga itu telah pergi, Sasuke berpaling ke Naruto.

"Sudah bertemu Hinata?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

Naruto hanya bergumam, "ya." Dengan tidak begitu tertarik. Ia mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang makan dan tertegun ketika melihat banyaknya makanan yang dibuat Sasuke di atas meja.

"Kau masak untuk Neji?" Ia menyimpulkan.

Tangan Sasuke yang tengah mengangkat piring terhenti, ia menatap Naruto lama.

"Iya." Sasuke berbohong, tapi ia terlalu kesal untuk jujur.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengernyit tidak senang.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke balas bertanya. Kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengangkat piring dengan tidak perduli.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke. "Apa ini hal yang biasa?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Apanya?"

"Kau menerima tamu pria hingga selarut ini?"

Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menjawabku dengan pertanyaan?" Naruto setengah membentak.

Sasuke berdecak, ia mencoba untuk bersabar tapi rasanya sulit sekali. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu setelah menghabiskan waktumu seharian dengan Hinata?"

"Ya, aku menemukan sesuatu." Balas Naruto. "Dan aku terkejut melihat sesuatu itu berdiri dihadapanku beberapa menit yang lalu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu bahwa kau pernah pacaran dengan Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke terpaku selama beberapa detik, ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Apa kalian masih berhubungan?" Naruto tidak mengindahkan Sasuke, "kalian terlihat sangat dekat."

"Neji adalah manajerku, kau seharusnya tahu itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Balas Naruto cepat. "Aku kehilangan beberapa memoriku, ingat?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda blonde itu.

"Apa kau mencurigaiku dengan Neji?"

"Kau memasak makan malam untuknya." Serang Naruto. "Kau tidak sengaja mengundangnya karena tahu aku tidak ada kan?"

Sasuke terperangah. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Usuratonkachi!" Bentaknya marah. "Kau seharusnya bercermin pada dirimu sendiri. Bukannya kau yang menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Hinata!"

"Jangan mengubah topik." Naruto balas membentak. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tapi ia benar-benar marah ketika memikirkan Neji dan Sasuke berduaan di rumah ini. "Cukup jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau sedang beselingkuh?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak. Emosinya memuncak. Tangannya mengepal.

Sasuke sangat marah tapi ia menahannya.

Ia berbalik mengacukan Naruto, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tapi ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dengan kasar, Sasuke hilang kendali dan langsung menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto dengan keras.

"Beraninya kau menuduhku!" Desis Sasuke dengan nafas tercekat. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingatku!"

Naruto terkesiap, ia memegangi pipinya yang habis terkena tinju Sasuke. Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa pria raven itu memukulnya. Ia bangkit lagi menegakkan dirinya dengan marah. Matanya berkilat tajam dan tangannya mengepal. Melihat Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan tajam membuat Naruto semakin marah.

Sekejap ia ingin mambalasnya, tapi mengurungkan niatnya dan berakhir menendang kursi yang berada tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku mau kehilangan ingatanku!" Naruto meneriaki Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke tersentak tapi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Mata safir itu masih menatapnya penuh emosi. Kesunyian melanda selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Naruto berpaling dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. _Shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan ketika ia mendengar suara mobil menderu, Sasuke sadar, Naruto meninggalkannya.

* * *

.

-TBC-

Dua chapter update


	8. Chapter 8

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 8-**

 **Disclamair : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(Flashback)

Gadis itu terpaku, saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kalimat perpisahan yang membuat nafasnya sesak seketika.

"Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf." Naruto mengatakannya lagi. Iris safirnya dipenuhi dengan penyesalan.

Hinata menatap Naruto tanpa kata. Tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa keluar dari rasanya sulit. Hatinya sakit sekali. Ia berharap ini semua tidak nyata. Ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpi buruknya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya ini begitu nyata.

"Walaupun begitu," Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "aku berharap, kau tetap mau menjadi temanku."

Dan pemuda blonde itu tersenyum, tanpa menyadari bahwa setiap kata yang dilontarkannya telah mengiris hati Hinata.

Hinata menegak ludah, air mata menggenangi sudut matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya menangis. Surai panjangnya membantunya menutupi wajahnya.

"A-apa ini karena Sasuke?" Suara Hinata sebesar bisikan tapi Naruto bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas.

"Eh, i-itu…" Naruto menggaruk rambut blondenya. Ia tampak malu-malu. Kata-kata Hinata tepat sasaran.

Pria blonde itu telah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata telah menyadarinya, perubahan sikap Naruto. Ia tidak menatapnya dengan penuh cinta lagi. Ia tidak memprioritaskan dirinya lagi. Mungkin ini salah Hinata juga yang telah mengecewakannya, hingga akhirnya Naruto berpaling darinya.

Oh, andai bisa diulang, Hinata tidak akan melakukan itu.

Sayangnya, semuanya telah terlambat. Mata safir itu bukan mata yang hanya melirik ke arahnya lagi. Tatapan penuh cinta di mata safir itu, bukan untuknya lagi.

Hinata menarik nafas untuk menguatkan diri.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Katanya. "Selama Naruto-kun bahagia, aku tidak keberatan. Karena yang terpenting bagiku, hanyalah kebagahagiaanmu."

Naruto terpana dengan perkataan Hinata. Dengan perlahan Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf." Dia mengatakan kalimat itu lagi.

Hinata sadar pelukan itu bukan pelukan ungkapan cinta yang biasanya Naruto berikan padanya. Pelukan itu adalah pelukan perpisahan.

Hubungan mereka tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Pria blonde yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat ini, bukan lagi Narutonya.

Tidak apa-apa selama Naruto bahagia ia pasti akan menerimanya.

(end of flashback)

* * *

"Dude, kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Gaara menatap sahabatnya dengan kasihan. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung datang ketika Naruto menawarinya untuk minum bersama.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia duduk bertopang dagu sambil menatap ke minumannya. Setelah berkelahi dengan Sasuke, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda raven itu. Tapi ketika emosinya telah reda, kepalanya jadi dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam penyesalan.

"Jadi Sasuke menghajarmu dan kau lari dari rumah?" Gaara menyimpulkan cerita Naruto tadi.

Naruto mengernyit. "Aku tidak lari…" Protesnya.

"Tapi kau pergi dari rumahkan?"

"Aku hanya menenangkan diri."

Gaara menatap Naruto lama, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik. "Apa Sasuke begitu menakutkan saat marah, hingga membuatmu kabur?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku tidak lari!" Sembur Naruto jengkel.

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Tenang, bung. Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Naruto mendengus, ia kemudian memijat kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku." Kata Naruto lagi.

Ekspresi Gaara berubah jadi heran. "Menenangkan diri?" ulangnya sambil mengerutkan alis. "Jika kau dipukul, kau harusnya memukulnya balik. Laki-laki selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan tinju. Itu baru namanya menenangkan diri."

"Kau ingin aku memukul Sasuke?"

"Memukulnya lebih baik daripada lari meninggalkannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memukul Sasuke." Balas Naruto dengan mata terbelalak. Gila, memukul Sasuke. "Dia, kan…" Naruto berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, dahinya mengernyit, "dia…"

"Jangan sok lembut. Apa kau lupa kalau Sasuke itu laki-laki?" Sungut Gaara, menyipitkan mata menatap Naruto. "aku yakin, Sasuke juga akan memilih kau membalasnya daripada pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lagipula itu sebenarnya kesalahanmu, kenapa kau mencurigai Sasuke dengan Neji?"

"Mereka berduaan di rumah, tidakkah itu mencurigakan?"

"Lebih mencurigakan kau dengan Hinata." Balas Gaara cepat, yang dihadiahi oleh raut kebingungan dari Naruto.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Hinata?"

"Sudahlah," Gaara mengibaskan tangannya, tidak ada gunanya jika ia berputar-putar di topik yang sama.

"Jadi kau cemburu dengan Neji." Pemuda berambut merah itu melanjutkan.

Naruto menatapnya, ekspresinya gusar. "Aku? Cemburu?"

"Iya, apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa cemburu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat Sasuke."

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Jangan tanya padaku, tanya pada dirimu sendiri."

Naruto mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia semakin bingung, ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia memang sangat marah saat melihat Neji. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia jadi sensitive pada pria itu, karena Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia adalah mantan Sasuke.

Naruto menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia harusnya fokus pada puzzle yang ingin disusunnya.

"Hinata bilang," Naruto kembali berkata. "aku jadi gay karena trauma berpacaran dengan perempuan. Aku berpaling pada Sasuke karena Hinata mengecewakanku. Bukankah itu berarti aku hanya sedang melarikan diri?"

Pemuda blonde itu memandang Gaara, ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat pria berambut merah itu. Gaara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia kelihatannya tidak yakin.

"Benarkah begitu?" Ia bergumam. Kemudian Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh tempat di bar itu, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Pandangannya kemudian berhenti ke seorang pelayan pria,berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membersihkan meja tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Lihat pelayan itu." Gaara memerintah Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ada apa dengan pelayan itu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Dia lebih cantik dari Sasuke." Terang Gaara.

"Hah?"

"Jika dia mengajakmu nge-date seharian, apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Naruto melemparkan pandangan 'apa kau sudah gila' pada sahabatnya. "Idiot, itu menjijikkan!"

Gaara langsung berpaling ke Naruto, ekspresinya puas. "Kau tidak gay Naruto." Ia mengambil kesimpulan. "kau hanya suka pada Sasuke itu saja."

Naruto terdiam. Ia memandang Gaara lama. "Apa dulu aku benar-benar suka pada Sasuke?"

"Menurutmu, kau akan mau menikah dengannya jika tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto termenung. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat Sasuke lagi, tapi alih-alih bisa mengingat satu ingatanpun, kepalanya malah dilanda sengatan rasa sakit. Naruto memegangi kepalanya. "Sial!" Gumamnya ketika sengatan itu makin tak tertahankan.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. "Jangan memaksakan diri." Katanya, ia meremas bahu pria blonde itu untuk menenangkannya. "Malam ini lebih baik kau ke rumahku saja." Ajaknya.

* * *

Sasuke terduduk di ruang tamunya dalam kesunyian. Pandangannya kosong.

Ia masih menunggu Naruto kembali.

Walau ia tidak begitu yakin, apa pemuda blonde itu akan kembali atau tidak.

Sasuke menatap jam dinding, jarum pendeknya telah melewati angka dua. Sasuke menunduk, menatap tangannya yang memerah karena habis meninju Naruto.

Ia memukulnya keras sekali sampai tangannya sendiri terluka.

Kenapa dia memukulnya? Kenapa dia malah lepas kendali?

Bodoh, Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak kembali? Bagaimana jika ia membencinya gara-gara itu? Naruto yang sekarang tidak sama dengan Naruto yang dulu.

Setelah emosinya padam, Sasuke sadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah memukul Naruto. Padahal ia telah bertekad untuk membuat pemuda blonde itu merasa nyaman disisinya, tapi dia sendiri yang telah menghancurkan semuanya.

Tidak, bukan hanya karena dirinya semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Naruto tidak pernah betah bersama dengannya. Padahal Sasuke sudah berusaha sebisanya, tapi rasanya sulit sekali mendekati pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku pasti sangat menjijikkan di matanya." Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Jika membayangkan pandangan Naruto yang jijik padanya dulu, Sasuke jadi merasa ketakutan. Apalagi bagaimana tadi dia menuduhnya berselingkuh. Sasuke pasti terlihat benar-benar buruk di mata Naruto.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan pernikahan mereka, jika Naruto, suaminya sendiri, tidak nyaman berada dekat dengannya?

Seandainya saja semua ini tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang mereka berdua telah sibuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Bodoh, untuk apa memusingkan itu, Naruto saja tidak ingat pada dirinya.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, termenung menatap langit-langit ruang tamu.

Jika saja Naruto yang berada diposisinya sekarang, dan dirinyalah yang kehilangan ingatan, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Dia pasti akan berjuang untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Dia pasti tidak akan menyerah.

Sasuke ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ia tidak sekuat Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi. Ia tidak akan membohongi dirinya lagi, Naruto tidak akan pulang. Ia sudah tahu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan hati berat ke dalam kamar. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke atas ranjang. Bukan lelah secara fisik tapi secara mental.

Sasuke tidak langsung memejamkan matanya, bau Naruto di ranjang itu membuatnya terjaga. Pikirannya kembali ke pertengkarannya dengan Naruto tadi.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bagaimana mungkin Naruto menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan Neji. Masalah itu sudah tuntas sebelum mereka pacaran.

Ah, ya benar, Hinata. Wanita itu berbicara sembarangan kepada Naruto. Sasuke memijat keningnya yang pening. Ia lebih baik menemui wanita itu besok, memintanya untuk tidak berbicara hal-hal aneh tentang dirinya pada Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia akhirnya memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tertidur. Tanpa Naruto, ranjang itu begitu besar dan dingin.

* * *

Gadis itu terlihat agak canggung ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Walau pemuda itu terlihat ramah padanya Hinata tetap merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Ia masih membiarkan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Enggan membiarkannya masuk.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Pinta Sasuke.

"Aku sebenarnya akan keluar sebentar lagi, aku ada janji makan malam." Katanya ragu.

"Ini tidak akan lama." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. Ia tidak ingin terlambat, tapi ia juga tidak tega untuk mengusir Sasuke. "Baiklah." Katanya akhirnya. Ia kemudian menyingkir dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kita tidak perlu berbasa basi." Kata pemuda raven itu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius, "Kemarin kau bertemu dengan Naruto kan?" Ia memulai, "apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Hinata sama sekali tidak kaget dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke, ia jelas telah menduganya. Ia bahkan menduga Sasuke tidak akan suka Naruto dekat-dekat dengannya.

Hinata terlihat berpikir. "Dia menanyakan beberapa hal. Kenapa? apa kau keberatan jika Naruto bertemu denganku?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. aku percaya pada Naruto." Kata Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak berbicara sembarangan padanya lagi."

"Sembarangan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan Neji." Kata Sasuke terus terang. "Inilah yang kusebut dengan sembarangan."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit tidak senang dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Itu bukan hal sembarangan Sasuke-kun, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ku ketahui. Itu adalah rumor yang berkembang saat kita masih kuliah." Belanya. "Memangnya ada apa? Ah, jangan-jangan kalian bertengkar karena ucapanku itu?"

Ekspresi Sasuke sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Gadis itu menahan nafas dan terlihat sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kalian akan…"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Potong Sasuke. kalimatnya tajam tapi tidak ada nada membentak dalam suaranya. Ia hanya tidak suka masalah rumah tangganya bersama Naruto diketahui oleh orang lain. "Aku tahu kalian akan bertemu lagi. Aku menghormatimu sebagai teman Naruto. Tapi jika kau bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, kuharap kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menyulitkanku lagi."

Hinata terdiam, mata violetnya berpaling dari Sasuke dan menatap ke tempat lain. Ia seakan tidak ingin melihat wajah pemuda raven itu. "Yah, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke-kun, jadi bagaimana bisa aku menyulitkanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk puas. Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa, "Kalau begitu aku akan-"

"Tapi," Hinata ternyata belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "tidakkah Sasuke-kun terlalu egois?"

Sasuke megerling gadis itu, "Apa?"

"Naruto tidak mengingatmu lagi, kau bukan orang nomor satu baginya lagi. Karena itu, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau melepaskannya saja?"

"Apa yanga kau kata-?"

"Dulu aku melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika hubungan kami tidak berjalan dengan baik aku akhirnya sadar bahwa orang yang disayanginya bukan diriku lagi, tapi dirimu. Makanya aku memprioritaskan kebahagiaannya dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan Naruto-kun." Hinata terlihat emosional saat berbicara, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang paling berat yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya. "Jangan bersikap egois, jika Naruto-kun tidak bahagia lagi denganmu lebih baik jangan mengekangnya. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik Naruto-kun adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka—"

"Aku jauh mengenalnya lebih dari dirimu." Suara Sasuke terdengar menusuk dan tajam. Onyxnya melebar menatap wanita itu dengan marah. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengurusi urusan kami." Katanya. ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu. tapi baru beberapa langkah, Hinata kembali berbicara.

"Saat melihatnya kemarin aku sadar satu hal." Sahut Hinata. "Aku sadar bahwa Narutoku telah kembali."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, ia tidak berbalik, ia bahkan tidak menghentikan langkahnya. ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu merusak apa yang dipercayainya. Tangan Sasuke telah menyentuh pegangan pintu ketika Hinata berbicara lagi, nadanya penuh kemenangan.

"Apa Sasuke-kun tidak penasaran, aku punya janji makan malam dengan siapa?"

Sasuke berhenti. Tangannya mencengkram pegangan pintu.

"Ya, aku akan makan malam dengan Naruto-kun. Dan aku tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang 'teman'. Jadi lepaskanlah dia Sasuke-kun, kumohon."

Suara Hinata terdengar putus asa, tanpa melihatnya pun Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah menangis. Hinata tidak pernah melupakan Naruto bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu.

Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkan tangisan gadis itu. Ia mengeraskan hatinya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia membuka pintu dan langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedetik saja ia bertahan disana, Sasuke takut hatinya yang rapuh akan terpengaruh oleh perkataan Hinata.

* * *

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 9-**

 **Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke terpaku sendirian di halte bus. Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk disana. Langit telah menggelap dan udara semakin dingin, bahkan rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dari atas langit, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Pikirannya sedang tidak disana, ia terlalu sibuk melamun sampai seseorang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menegurnya. "Uhm maaf apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, dua orang gadis remaja tengah menatap Sasuke dengan tertarik. "Kau si pianis, Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Sasuke akhirnya tersadar. Ia lupa memakai topi dan kacamatanya. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari kedua gadis itu.

"Eh tuan mau kemana?" Salah satu diantara mereka memanggil tapi Sasuke telah menjauh, menghentikan taksi dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke terhenyak di kursi penumpang, ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang tengah turun hujan. Hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Sasuke melihat orang-orang belarian, melindungi kepalanya dari rintik hujan dengan tas.

Situasi ini, entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

(Flashback)

Sasuke mendongak dari gedung fakultasnya. Saat itu turun hujan yang sangat lebat. Di halaman kampusnya orang-orang terlihat berlarian menyongsong derasnya hujan sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tas.

Sasuke mendesah, ia tidak suka hujan. Ia lalu menarik sebuah payung dari dalam tasnya, berusaha membukanya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menegurnya.

"Kau tidak latihan?"

Sasuke menoleh, Naruto tengah berlari ke arahnya. Alis Sasuke bertaut ketika melihat penampilan pemuda blonde itu. Pemuda blonde itu tampak babak belur, dengan luka lebam kebiruan di pipi, bibir yang tergores, dan tangan yang diperban.

"Aku sudah tidak latihan lagi." Jawab Sasuke, menghentikan gerakannya membuka payung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhir."

"Cih, tidak seru." Naruto berdecih.

"Kau lebih baik belajar juga, jangan malah membuang-buang waktumu untuk berkelahi. Kau tidak malu dengan umurmu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan ini demi siapa?" Naruto melipat tangannya di dada sambil cemberut, tidak senang.

"Memangnya demi siapa?"

"Demi kau!" Sembur Naruto.

"Aku?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Iya, aku menghajar Neji karena dia selingkuh darimu!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Ia tidak yakin telinganya bekerja dengan baik. "Kau bilang apa?"

Naruto mengernyit, ia mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke Sasuke. "Aku menghajar Neji karena dia selingkuh darimu." Ulangnya.

"Selingkuh?! Apa sih yang kau katakan?" Sepertinya pemuda blonde itu salah minum obat.

"Neji pacaran dengan Tenten, apa kau masih belum tahu? Dia menduakanmu, makanya kuhajar dia!"

Sasuke ternganga, Apa pemuda blonde ini sudah gila? Tapi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang super geram, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. "Aku tidak pacaran dengan Neji!" Sahutnya dengan penuh penekan.

Naruto terdiam, sedikit melongo. "Tapi orang-orang bilang…"

"Itu hanya gosip murahan." Potong Sasuke. Ekspresinya geli. "Neji adalah partner bisnisku, ia suka menawariku pekerjaan."

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak yakin, "Kalian tidak pacaran? Kau yakin, kau tidak mengatakannya karena ingin melindungi Nejikan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak." Katanya sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Pemuda blonde itu benar-benar idiot.

"Jadi kau beneran tidak pacaran?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. "Dobe…"

"Lalu untuk apa aku tadi memukul Neji?" Gumam Naruto langsung merasa tidak enak. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak pacaran dengan Neji!"

"Apa kami terlihat seperti sedang berpacaran di matamu?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Iya, kalian memang terlihat seperti orang pacaran!"

"Bodoh, Neji itu laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang laki-laki bisa saling menyukai."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? buktinya aku menyukaimu!"

Sasuke terdiam, ia menoleh menatap Naruto, ekspresinya kaget. Tapi kemudian pemuda raven itu tertawa, tawa yang tak pernah dikeluarkannya sebelumnya. "Candaanmu benar-benar lucu." Komentarnya, sumpah Sasuke hampir mempercayainya. "Tapi tenang saja, Neji tidak akan terlalu marah. karena kau juga cukup babak belur." Balas Sasuke, sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menyangka bersama dengan pemuda blonde itu ternyata bisa membuatnya senyaman ini.

"Jadi kau tidak punya pacar?" Sasuke mendengar Naruto menyahut lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng, ia kembali fokus membuka payungnya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Gerakan Sasuke kembali berhenti, ia menoleh ke pemuda blonde itu lagi dan sedikit terkesiap ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka sekarang. Iris safir itu memandangnya lekat. Naruto ternyata serius.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kau mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap Naruto lagi, tangannya telah bergerak menggenggam jemari Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun, mendadak suara derasnya hujan bukan satu-satunya lagi yang bisa di dengarnya. Suasana intim itu membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Sasuke mengira ia akan terkena serangan jantung seketika.

"Ku pikir kau sudah punya pacar." Tanya Sasuke, ia masih berusaha menemukan kebohongan di mata safir Naruto.

"Aku sudah putus." Balas Naruto, matanya tak pernah berpindah sedetikpun dari sang raven. "Aku tidak suka membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Di detik aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hinata, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengejarmu."

Sasuke menelan ludah, wajah Naruto semakin dekat, dan mendadak kaki Sasuke terasa membeku, tak bisa digerakkan. "Aku laki-laki, Naruto." Gumamnya, suaranya hanya sebesar bisikan.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting aku menyukaimu." Kata Naruto, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sasuke, seakan-akan takut pemuda raven itu akan menolaknya.

"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba…" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Ia sedikit mengambil langkah mundur. Pemuda blonde itu terlalu intens.

"Yah, cinta memang butuh perjuangan." Sahut Naruto, ia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Kalau tidak bisa dijawab sekarang, tidak apa-apa, tapi batasku sampai nanti malam. Aku tidak suka menunggu, kalau kau tidak menjawabku, aku akan datang ke rumahmu tengah malam dan memaksamu menerimaku."

Sasuke terbelalak, "Itu namanya egois, dobe!"

Naruto nyengir lebar, "wajarkan, karena aku cinta padamu." Jemari Naruto kembali bergerak menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Dan sebenarnya aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, kau hanya tidak menyadarinya…"

Sasuke tidak sempat membalas kalimat Naruto, karena berikutnya pemuda blonde itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya, mengunci bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mata Sasuke melebar tak percaya, jantungnya berdebar kian menjadi.

Bibir Naruto bergerak di bibirnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa jijik. Naruto bahkan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke dan menariknya semakin erat ke tubuhnya. Seketika, Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir. Naruto merebut ciuman pertamanya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

Ia terpaku saat Naruto akhirnya melepaskannya. Ia melihat bibir pemuda blonde melengkung membentuk senyuman puas. Ia senang Sasuke tidak memberontak. Ia tahu pemuda raven itu menyukainya. Saat mata safirnya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke yang gelap, Naruto tahu bahwa ia akan mengatakan 'ya' padanya.

(end flashback)

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut ketika sampai di rumahnya, dan melihat mobilnya telah terparkir di depan pintu pagar. Pemuda blonde itu telah kembali. Sasuke turun dari taksi dan berjalan memasuki rumah, rintik hujan sedikit membasahi kemejanya, tapi ia tidak perduli. Matanya langsung mencari-cari sang pemuda blonde saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto berada disana, berjongkok di dekat meja makan. Ia sedang membetulkan kursi yang kemarin di tendangnya. Pemuda blonde itu mendongak ketika mendengar pintu di buka. Mata safirnya menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Naruto berdiri, ia menggaruk rambutnya dengan canggung. Mata safirnya agak takut-takut menatap Sasuke. "Aku…" Ia berkata, "… membetulkannya." Ia menunjuk kursi yang sudah hampir jadi di dekat kakinya.

Sasuke masih tidak bicara, ia tetap diam menatap pemuda blonde itu, tangannya mengepal.

"Kelihatannya banyak yang harus dibicarakan, huh?" Kata Naruto lagi. "Yang kemarin aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah salah paham, Gaara telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Kau mau pergi?" Sasuke tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak bertanya. Pemuda blonde itu tengah menggunakan baju formalnya, sebuah kemeja biru cerah dan celana hitam, Sasuke tahu pemuda itu akan pergi kemana.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia terlihat agak tidak nyaman dengan pandangan tajam Sasuke padanya. "Ya, ada janji makan malam."

Tangan Sasuke langsung mengepal saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Sasuke tahu siapa tepatnya orang yang sedang menunggu Naruto di luar sana. Selama beberapa jam ini, kata-kata Hinata terus berputar di kepalanya, menghantuinya. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkannya, ia harus mempertahankan pria itu.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Suaranya sedikit gemetar saat mengatakannya, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa keluh.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, satu alisnya terangkat. Pemuda blonde itu terlihat tertarik dengan sikap possessive pemuda raven itu. "Kalau aku tetap pergi, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tantangnya.

Sasuke sedikit terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak memikirkannya. Sedetik mata onyxnya melirik ke arah pisau dapur yang tergantung di atas meja counter, tapi kemudian ia menangkis pikiran psiko itu dari benaknya. Dia belum gila!

"Jika kau tetap pergi…" Mata Sasuke memerhatikan seluruh ruangan untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. "malam ini… kau yang akan tidur di ruang tamu!"

Naruto melongo, dan Sasuke langsung menyesali perkataannya. Memangnya tidak ada ancaman yang lebih kuat?

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu." Kata Naruto santai. Tentu saja itu bukan masalah untuknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, tapi Sasuke masih belum mau menyerah. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, menghalangi jalan.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto pergi. Ia takut, ia akan semakin jauh dari pemuda blonde itu.

"Kau pikir enak tidur di sofa?" Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan ancaman kuat yang bisa membuat pemuda blonde itu goyah. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan ancaman lain selain ancaman konyol ini. "Tidur disana akan membuat punggungmu sakit, dan ada banyak sekali nyamuk saat malam hari!"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa kau sedang curhat?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku serius." Katanya dengan nada membentak.

Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda blonde itu tidak mendengarkannya. "Aku sudah terlambat, Sasuke." Katanya ia berusaha menggeser pemuda raven itu dari depan pintu.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Naruto akan pergi, batinnya memperingati. Tangan Naruto telah memegang knop pintu, dan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke langsung mencengkram lengan Naruto, menahan pemuda blonde itu pergi.

"Bukankah ku bilang, aku melarangmu pergi." Bentaknya dengan nada mutlak. Mata onyxnya menatap tepat ke safir Naruto.

Naruto mendesah, ia kemudian memijat kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Sasuke." Katanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begitu kekanak-kanakan begini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mencengkram lengan pemuda blonde itu erat.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena yang kemarin, tapi bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?"

"Ini bukan karena masalah itu."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Sungguh, rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan apa yang ada dihatinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak pergi."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak.

Tangan pemuda raven itu gemetar saat mencengkram lengannya. Rambut hitamnya basah, air menetes-netes ke kemejanya, dan bibirnya sedikit memucat karena kedinginan.

Melihat itu, Naruto kemudian menarik nafas."Pergilah berendam di air hangat." Katanya akhirnya. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Dan dengan tenaga yang luar biasa, Naruto melepas cengkraman Sasuke dari lengannya. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap melalui jendela, ketika mobil itu melaju pergi menghilang dari pandangannya. Di luar sana hujan makin deras. Sasuke menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri yang tadi dilepaskan dengan paksa oleh Naruto. Ia benar-benar terpukul.

Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mempertahankan Naruto jika pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ingin bersamanya?

Mungkin Hinata benar, Sasuke hanyalah pria yang egois.

.

.

.

Naruto setengah berlari memasuki restauran. Seorang pelayan mengantarnya ke kursi paling ujung, dimana seorang wanita bermata violet tengah duduk sendirian. Naruto tersenyum pada wanita itu sambil duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf Hinata aku terlambat." Sapa Naruto.

Gadis itu menggeleng, nampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna merahnya. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Katanya, Ia mengangkat tangannya dan seorang pelayan langsung datang ke mejanya.

"Naruto-kun ingin pesan apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, lalu menatap ke arah pintu. "Kau duluan saja."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya ke buku menu. Saat ia selesai memesan, ia menatap Naruto lagi. "Kalau Naruto-kun mau pesan apa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Hinata mengikuti arah pandanganya, sedikit bingung. "Naruto-kun?" Tegurnya.

"Ah, itu dia!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru.

Seorang pria berjalan sendirian memasuki restoran, pria itu berambut panjang dengan mata violet indah. Naruto melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil pemuda itu.

"Kenapa Neji-nii ada disini?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Maaf, Hinata. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam." Kata Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu beranjak. Hinata ikut berdiri.

"Tapi aku-"

Hinata tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Neji telah tiba di meja mereka, menatap dari Naruto dan dirinya dengan bergantian.

* * *

Sasuke membiarkan air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, dan tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Kepalanya di penuhi dengan Naruto, bayangan-bayangannya bersama Hinata bermunculan di benaknya membuat hatinya begemuruh menahan sakit.

Ia cemburu, kesepian, dan sangat merindukan pemuda blondenya. Apa benar Naruto yang sekarang adalah Narutonya? Sasuke mulai meragukan itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tembok dengan keras."Dasar payah!" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika ia bersikap lebih baik pada Naruto. Jika ia mau lebih terbuka padanya, tapi ini juga salah Naruto yang tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Selalu menjauhkan Sasuke darinya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Apa dirinya begitu menjijikkan karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki?

Dulu Naruto tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, bahkan dirinyalah yang meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Sasuke mematikan showernya, ia meraih handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Kepalanya sudah lebih mendingan, tapi hatinya tetap sama kosongnya seperti sebelumnya. Ia kemudian menyambar handuk yukatanya dan memakainya.

Mungkin jika ia tidur sebentar, ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Sasuke membuka pintu, ia melangkah keluar, dan seketika langsung berjengit.

Mata onyxnya melebar kaget. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tengah duduk di ranjang, tangannya menggenggam kantung plastik. Saat ia melihat Sasuke, ia melempar kantung itu kepadanya.

"Untukmu." Katanya. "Jaga-jaga, siapa tau kau demam."

Sasuke masih belum bisa mempercayai matanya. Ia mengira bahwa ia hanya mengimajinasikannya. Tapi saat kantung plastik itu membentur tubuhnya dan jatuh ke dekat kakinya, Sasuke sadar bahwa semuanya adalah nyata.

"Ku pikir kau—"

"Aku tidak jadi makan malam dengan Hinata." Potong Naruto. "Sebagai gantinya aku menelpon Neji untuk menemaninya."

"Kau—"

"Lagipula seharian ini aku capek sekali, jadi aku ingin tidur di ranjang yang empuk." Lagi-lagi Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa, nanti punggungku sakit." Dan dia nyengir lebar ke arah pemuda raven.

Sasuke tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menatap Naruto, masih dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Suasana kemudian menjadi kaku, Naruto tampak salah tingkah, ia menghindari pandangan Sasuke dan menatap ke arah tembok. Tangannya bergerak memijat belakang lehernya dengan canggung.

"Apa kau tahu?" Naruto berbicara lagi. "Ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang tidak bisa ku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentangmu, tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang terus muncul dalam pikiranku. Sedetikpun aku tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari kepalaku. Ini benar-benar aneh… Aku cemburu saat kau bersama Neji dan aku benci saat melihatmu sedih… aku…"

Pemuda blonde itu nampak frustasi. Sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia begitu ingin mengingat kembali memorinya tentang Sasuke. Kenapa ia tidak memilih menyerah dan menjalani hidupnya seakan-akan memori itu tidak pernah ada. Ia terus berkutat dengan masa lalunya sampai kepalanya sakit.

Naruto mengerang, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan, apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda blonde itu selama beberapa saat, Sasuke telah sadar akan suatu hal. Namun ia tidak yakin, apa yang dipikirkannya ini benar atau tidak. Ia hanya bisa bertaruh dan pemuda blonde yang tengah menatapnya penuh frustasi itu sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati pemuda blonde itu. Ia tersenyum seraya berkata "sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena melakukan ini..."

Dan kemudian ia merengkuh kedua pipi Naruto, menadekatkan wajah pemuda blonde itu mendekat ke wajahnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan ia mencium Naruto dengan sangat lembut.

Mungkin Naruto masih mencintainya, ia hanya tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

-tbc-

Wkwkwk kemarin lupa update.

Ini pakai sudut pandang dari author. jadi semua flashback tidak ada hubungannya dengan ingatan Narutoi.

dan btw Uke manly bukan favoritku (aku lebih suka yang sedang-sedang) jadi jangan terlalu berharap ya

2 chapter up!

Makasih yang udah review


	10. Chapter 10

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 10-**

 **Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto, menelusuri setiap incinya, menyentuh dengan perlahan, tidak ada tuntutan, hanya kedua bibir yang saling menempel.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia hanya melakukan sentuhan kecil namun dampak yang dirasakannya begitu besar. Sasuke merasakan dadanya membuncah penuh kerinduan. Perasaan ini, keintiman ini, ia sudah lama tidak merasakannya. Ia berharap Naruto bisa merasakan hal yang sama juga.

Bibirnya bergerak di bibir Naruto, melumatnya lembut sebelum menarik wajahnya kembali dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, eksrpesinya campuran antara ingin tahu dan khawatir. Apa Naruto marah? atau bahkan… jijik?

Tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang tergambar jelas pada wajahnya adalah keterkejutan. Mata safirnya melebar menatap Sasuke. bibirnya terbuka tak mampu mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka, membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia mengambil nafas lalu berkata, "bagaimana?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, seakan baru tersadar. Ia menatap pemuda raven di hadapannya, masih tanpa kata, tapi kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya, seakan-akan ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang mengganggunya. "Aku… aku tidak tahu… ini semakin membuatku bingung." Katanya dengan terbata-bata.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke sedikit merasa kecewa. "Begitu?" Gumamnya. Jadi ciuman mereka tidak membuahkan hasil.

Apa Naruto tidak merasakan apapun? Apa jantungnya tidak berdebar dengan cepat saat dia menciumanya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya meluncur dalam hati Sasuke. ia tidak berani menanyakannya, ia takut mendengar jawabannya. Jika jawabannya tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

Pemuda raven itu mendesah pelan, tapi kemudian ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Mungkin kau letih." Kata Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu adalah pelampiasannya semata agar tidak terlalu kecewa. Ia menyisir rambut ravennya kebelakang untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berselewaean dibenaknya.

Sekarang ia malah merasa bodoh karena telah mencium Naruto. Cuman dia yang menjadi emosional karena ciuman kecil itu. Tapi sesungguhnya Sasuke memang sangat merindukan sentuhan Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat." Saran Sasuke. Kemudian seakan tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu lagi, ia segera berpaling dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak memegangi lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berani melirik Naruto, "Ruang tamu, aku mau tidur." Jawabnya.

"Secepat ini?"

Sasuke sedikit bingung ketika mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara Naruto. "Ya, aku ngantuk." _Dan ingin menenangkan diri_. batinnya.

Naruto terdiam, seperti sedang berpikir, sementara Sasuke mulai risih dengan kesunyian ini, ia melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, pemuda itu masih menatapnya dan bahkan masih memegangi lengannya.

"Kau tidak—"

"Kau tidur disini saja." Usul Naruto, yang membuat mata Sasuke melebar kaget.

"Huh?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto dengan otomatis.

"Ya, bukankah kau bilang di luar banyak nyamuk dan tidur disana bisa membuat punggungmu sakit." Naruto mengingatkan.

Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati, kejadian itu, kejadian dimana ia merengek agar Naruto tidak pergi. Mengingatnya saja membuat Sasuke malu. "Itu…" ia menjeda kalimatnya, "aku hanya melebih-lebihkan saja." Akuinya. "Tidur di sofa sebenarnya cukup nyaman."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar Sasuke mengakui kebohongannya. "Benarkah begitu?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Ya, jadi bisakah kau lepaskan aku, aku sudah mengantuk." Pintanya.

Tapi Naruto tidak melepaskannya, ia malah menarik tubuh Sasuke agar lebih mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, Naruto menariknya menjauh dari pintu. "Tidurlah di sini." Ia mengulangi kalimatnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi melemparkan pandangan terkejutnya pada pemuda blonde itu. "Disini?" Ulangnya, ia melirik kasur besarnya yang empuk sekilas dengan rindu, "tapi kau tidur dimana?" Tanyanya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto tidur di sofa, pemuda blonde itu masih dalam proses penyembuhan.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke kasur dengan enteng, "di kasur, bersamamu." Jawabnya.

Sasuke terbelalak. "Bersamaku?"

"Iya, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, tapi…"

"Bukankah kita sudah menikah? Itu berarti kita tidur di ranjang yang samakan?" Jelas Naruto, "kasur ini sangat luas, aku merasa aneh harus tidur disini sendirian. Lagipula kita hanya tidur bersamakan? Itu bukan masalah."

Naruto menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia punya firasat, kalau Sasuke merasa tidak enak padanya. Ia takut mengganggunya, Sasuke selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ya, baiklah, kalau kau tidak merasa keberatan." Kata Sasuke, dia juga menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, pemuda raven itu begitu mudah di baca.

"Aku akan pakai bajuku dulu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto baru sadar kalau pria itu masih mengenakan handuk yukatanya. Pemuda blonde itu mengangguk dan melapaskannya. Ia naik keranjang dan membaringkan diri pada posisi yang menurutnya nyaman. Ia melihat pria raven itu, yang berjalan sedikit kikuk ke lemari. Mungkin seharusnya ia melakukan ini sejak awal, bersama dengan Sasuke, agar dirinya mengerti alasan mengapa ia bisa berakhir jatuh cinta dengan pemuda raven itu.

Naruto menyandarkan diri ke bantal dan kali ini benar-benar menonton pergerakan pemuda raven itu dengan seksama. Sasuke berdiri membelakinya, menghadap ke lemari. ia membuka ikatan handuknya dan mulai memakai bagian bawahnya terlebih dahulu.

Melihat kaki jenjang Sasuke yang sedikit terekspos Naruto agak sedikit risih. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. seperti ada sesuatu yang terbangun dan memerintahnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dipercayainya.

Tapi Naruto mengacuhkan perasaan itu, sampai ketika Sasuke melepaskan handuknya dan membiarkan punggung putih mulusnya terekspos ke mata lapar Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan dorongan aneh, seperti mengatakan 'tidak masalah memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.'

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Pikiran macam apa itu! Mungkin dia memang benar-benar gay. Ia terangsang hanya karena melihat Sasuke memakai pakaiannya. Ketertarikan seperti ini, sungguh mengagetkannya.

Naruto memijat keningnya, mungkin otaknya mulai bergeser atau apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke telah mendekat padanya, menunduk, menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Naruto dengan refleks langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari sang pemuda raven. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya cepat, berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi masih menatap Naruto sekali-sekali dengan khawatir.

Mereka kemudian berbaring dengan kaku, sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar dalam kesunyian.

Suasana menjadi canggung lagi.

Naruto berdeham, tidak tahan lagi. "Boleh kutanyakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto. Ia tersenyum. "Ya, tanyakan apa saja, aku pasti akan menjawabnya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, seakan sedang menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya ia menanyakannya saja atau tidak. Dan kemudian dia menetapkan hati dan bertanya, "Jadi apa kita sering melakukan'nya'?"

"Melakukannya?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Melakukan 'nya', kegiatan di ranjang." Balas Naruto agak frontal. Ia sebenarnya sudah gatal sekali ingin menanyakannya.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar kalimat Naruto. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang bisa ditanyakannya, dia malah menanyakan hal tidak penting macam itu? Padahal Sasuke sudah menunggu pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, seperti dimana tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu atau kapan tepatnya mereka mulai berkencan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kepala pemuda blonde itu sama sekali tidak bisa di tebak. "Tanyakan yang lain saja." Jawab Sasuke. ia kurang suka topik itu.

"Hei, tadi kau janji akan menjawabku kan?"

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan jengkelnya, sebelum menjawab. "itu rahasia."

"Oi," Desis Naruto, ikutan kesal. apa salahnhya sih ia menjawabnya. "apa itu jawaban?"

"Tanyakan pertanyaan lain saja." Pinta Sasuke lagi.

Tapi Naruto tidak mau move on, ia mendudukkan dirinya ke ranjang dan menatap Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran. "aku benar-benar ingin tahu, berapa kali kita melakukannya selama seminggu? Tahapannya bagaimana? Dan-"

"Kalau kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain, lebih baik aku tidur." Potong Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan.

Naruto mengeryit, wah pemuda raven ini ternyata menyebalkan juga ya. "Ck, memang siapa sih tadi yang langsung nyosor menciumku."

"Itu agar kau ingat sesuatu." Sasuke membela diri. "Lagipula itu percuma saja, ciuman itu sama sekali tidak bekerja padamu."

Naruto terdiam menatap pemuda raven itu lama. "Siapa bilang ciuman itu tidak bekerja padaku?" Katanya perlahan.

Sasuke langsung menoleh padanya lagi.

"Ciuman itu membuat jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat, pikiranku sempat kosong dan aku merasa seperti…" Naruto berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "pernah merasakannya sebelumnya."

Sasuke terkesiap. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang familiar karena berciuman dengannya. "Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Ia ikut duduk di ranjang dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Pemuda blonde itu, memejamkan mata berusaha mengingat lagi, gejolak yang melingkupi hatinya saat berciuman dengan Sasuke tadi. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng. "Sayangnya, aku sudah tidak ing—"

Sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke telah kembali merengkuh pipi Naruto, menciumnya kembali. Tapi hanya sedetik. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang diingat oleh pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

Naruto terlihat termenung, ia lagi-lagi terkejut karena perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ini. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Sasuke, safirnya fokus ke bibir pemuda raven itu. Dengan perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku masih…" matanya sama sekali tidak berpindah dari bibir merah itu. "bisa kau lakukan lagi?" Pintanya.

Sasuke melakukannya untuk ke tiga kalinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia mencium bibir pemuda blonde itu, dan langsung menarik diri lagi. Berikutnya ia menatap Naruto, masih dengan penuh harap. "ingat sesuatu?"

Naruto berdecak, "Bagaimana aku bisa ingat sesuatu kalau kau hanya sekilas menempelkan bibirmu ke bibirku." Protesnya. "Lakukan dengan benar." Pintanya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. tapi dia mengikuti juga kemauan Naruto. semuanya agar ingatan Naruto bisa kembali. Agar masalah ini bisa cepat berlalu.

Sasuke merengkuh kedua pipi Naruto, menempelkan bibirnya lalu mencium bibir pemuda blonde itu. seperti permintaan, lebih lama. bibirnya bergerak di bibir Naruto, dan tanpa sadar Naruto ikut terbuai dengan ciuman itu. jemarinya telah bergerak melingkar di pinggang sang raven menariknya naik untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Semuanya Naruto lakukan dengan otomatis, hanya berdasarkan nalurinya.

Sasuke mengerang saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ini bukan sekedar ciuman, menempelkan bibir lagi, tapi French kiss. Dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke telah meremas rambut blonde Naruto dengan gemas, sementara lidah mereka saling bertaut.

Saat mereka telah melepaskan diri lagi. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sedikit tersengal. "Bagaimana? Ingat sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu melakukan skinship dengan Sasuke. malah sebaliknya ia merasa pemuda raven yang sedang berada di atas pangkuannya itu sangatlah manis.

"Sayangnya tidak, tapi Kurasa kita selalu melakukan ini berkali-kali." Katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Berapa kali kita berciuman dalam sehari?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. lagi-lagi pertanyaan macam itu. Ia menghela nafas lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Ia kembali membaringkan diri. Menatap pemuda blonde itu yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya. Naruto tidak jijik padanya. Ia menyukai sentuhannya. Pemuda raven itu dengan perlahan menyentuh tangan Naruto, ia tersenyum ketika pemuda blonde itu membalasnya dengan langsung menggenggam tangannya.

"Mari kita lakukan dengan perlahan." Kata Sasuke. "Aku akan membantumu mengingat kembali ingatanmu. Aku akan terus disisimu agar kau ingat, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan."

Naruto tersenyum, ia ikut membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang sambil menatap Sasuke. "Maafkan aku karena menyusahkanmu selama ini.." Katanya, "aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengingatmu. Aku akan berusaha!"

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu buru-buru Naruto." Katanya. "Kita lewati ini bersama."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya." Naruto memperbaiki dasinya yang sedikit miring saat berjalan memasuki gedung bersama Sasuke. "Gaara masih suka mengadakan pesta?"

"Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang tidak pernah berubah." Balas Sasuke, sambil menatap keramaian di dalam gedung.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika suara seorang pria dari keramaian tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Naruto!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh, dan melihat Kiba sedang duduk di meja bundar kecil bersama dua orang wanita. Yang satu adalah gadis berambut pink, Sakura dan yang satunya lagi adalah gadis yang pernah di temui Sasuke dulu, Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya melambai tapi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, walau Kiba terlihat memanggilnya dengan bersemangat untuk bergabung.

"Pergilah." Bisik Sasuke. "Mereka teman-temanmu. Aku akan pergi mencari-"

"Kita pergi berdua kalau begitu." Potong Naruto. "Bukankah kau bilang akan melewati ini bersama?"

Jemarinya telah bergerak menggenggam tangan Sasuke. kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia menarik Sasuke bersamanya ke meja Kiba.

"Apa kabar sobat?" Sapa Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu."

Naruto tersenyum padanya. Ia menarik kursi disisi Hinata untuk Sasuke sementara dirinya sendiri duduk disamping Kiba.

Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum maklum padanya, seakan-akan menyelesaikan ketegangan yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya.

"Kalian tahu Sasuke kan?" Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke Sasuke.

"tentu saja kami tahu." Gadis berambut pink dengan gaun panjang senada menatap Sasuke dengan tertarik. "Sasuke-kun sekarang adalah pianis yang sangat terkenal."

Sasuke bergumam kecil seraya mengucapkan. "Terima kasih."

"tapi tidakkah kau merasa ini momen yang benar-benar nostalgic. Kita berkumpul bersama-sama lagi. Kau, aku, Kiba, dan Hinata, biasanya sebelum pulang dari kampus kita akan mampir ke restoran ramen favorit kita." Sakura mengingatkan.

Kiba terkekeh, "ya, dan saat itu kau berakhir mabuk dan muntah-muntah di pinggir jalan."

"Hei jangan bohong, Naruto apa kau ingat kejadian itu?"

"Tentu saja dia pasti ingat! Siapa yang akan melupakan kejadian konyol itu!" Sahut Kiba.

Mereka mulai sibuk membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Sasuke menatap mereka bergantian, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa berbaur. Mereka terus menceritakan masa lalu dimana Sasuke belum bertemu dengan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto mengingat kejadian itu dengan sangat baik. Ingatan dimana Sasuke tidak ada.

"Apa kalian juga ingat, ketika kita pergi ke bar dan Naruto tiba-tiba mencium Hinata di lantai dansa?" Sakura menyahut lagi, ia tertawa geli sambil memukul-mukul meja. "Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau itu ciuman pertama Hinata. Kau jahat sekali Naruto."

Naruto nampak kaget, ia menoleh ke Hinata sambil berkata dengan spontan tanpa sadar bahwa Sasuke juga duduk disisi gadis itu. "Benarkah Hinata? Itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?" Tanyanya.

Hinata merona malu lalu mengangguk.

"Damn it!" Naruto mengumpat saking tidak percayanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mendu—" Kata-kata Naruto terhenti, mata safirnya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu sudah tidak tersenyum lagi. Ia hanya memainkan minumannya dalam kesunyian.

Naruto langsung sadar. Ia baru saja melupakan Sasuke.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba, lalu beranjak.

"Aku juga." Sahut Kiba. Pemuda itu juga ikut beranjak dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Di kursi suasana menjadi hening.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak ikut. Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto membilas wajahnya dengan air keran westafel. Berusaha menyegarkan lagi pikirannya. Apa yang dia lakukan, kenapa dia malah fokus ke masa lalunya dan melupakan Sasuke.

"Menyenangkan ya?" Kiba tiba-tiba muncul, mencuci tangannya di westafel tepat disebelah Naruto. "Berkumpul bersama lagi."

Naruto mengambil tissue lalu melap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Ya." Balasnya.

"Aku sudah dengar segalanya tentang dirimu dari Hinata." Kata Kiba lagi. "Dan aku sebenarnya senang ketika mengetahui bahwa kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Kau jadi mau bergabung dengan kami lagi." Pemuda pecinta anjing itu mendengus ketika mengingat masa lalu. "Kau tahu, saat kau mengenal Sasuke kau benar-benar berubah. Kau memutuskan Hinata begitu saja, menjauh dari kami, dan kau menghajarku hingga masuk rumah sakit. Mungkin kau tidak ingat."

Naruto membuang tissuenya ke tempat sampah, lalu mengangguk. "Hinata memberitahuku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingat alasanku memukulmu tapi kurasa aku harus minta maaf padamu."

"Tidak masalah sobat." Sahut Kiba, "itu sebenarnya bukan salahmu. Itu sebenarnya salah Sasuke. Aku merasa bahwa Sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu padamu. Mendoktrinmu atau apa. dia sepertinya mempengaruhimu untuk menjauh dari kami semua, sahabat-sahabatmu." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak suka padanya, dia membawa pengaruh buruk terhadapmu. Aku bahkan jijik melihatnya duduk di meja yang sama denganku. Jika kau ingin berpisah dengannya aku akan mendukungmu. Katakan apapun yang kau butuhkan dan aku akan memberimu bantuan. Pernikahanmu sebenarnya illegal."

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. "Aku seorang pengacara kau tahu, aku bisa menuntutnya jika ia bertingkah." Bisiknya. Ia kemudian menambahkan, "Aku senang kita berteman lagi."

Kiba kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar toilet bermaksud kembali ke mejanya. Tapi belum beberapa langkah, Kiba merasakan tubuhnya di balik dengan kasar dan seketika ia telah di tinju dengan sangat keras tepat di pipi kirinya.

Ia mengerang saat tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Sambil memegangi pipinya, ia menatap si pemukulnya dengan kaget.

"Na-Naruto!" Katanya terbata-bata. Tapi pemuda blonde itu tidak melepaskannya. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHINANYA!" Teriak pemuda blonde itu. Ia mencengkram kerah Kiba dan kembali menghajarnya.

* * *

-tbc-

Aiih gak sempat edit

Oh ya, ini emang terispirasi dari the vow, tapi cuman idenya doang. Di the vow yang lupa ingatan si cewek (uke) bukan si cowoknya (seme). Aku gak tau kalau ada scene yang sama persis, soalnya aku udah lupa bagaimana ceritanya film itu. udah lama banget soalnya hehehe


	11. Chapter 11

**Unforgotten love**

 **-Chapter 11-**

 **Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(Flashback)

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Untuk yang ke lima belas kalinya, Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama. Ia menatap dirinya dari kaca spion, dan merapikan rambutnya, yang sebenarnya sudah sangat rapi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, bosan juga mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang itu-itu terus. "Kau adalah pria paling tampan di Jepang, Sasuke." Katanya yang langsung mendepatkan _death glare_ kesal dari Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda dobe," Bentak si pemuda raven. "Sekarang aku bahkan lebih gugup daripada ketika aku tampil di acara perpisahan fakultasku."

"Demi kami-sama, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan begini, kau hanya akan bertemu dengan orang tuaku, bukan perdana mentri Jepang." Seru Naruto heran.

"Justru karena itu," Sasuke terlihat makin _nervous_. "Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku?"

"Mereka akan menyukaimu." Kata Naruto mutlak.

"Aku tidak bisa seyakin dirimu." Sasuke menatap lagi dirinya di cermin. Ia mulai bingung apa sebaiknya ia mengancingkan kemeja atasnya atau tidak.

"Orang tuaku pasti akan menyukaimu." Ulang Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Kau adalah kebahagiaanku, dan orang tuaku tidak akan mau merebut kebahagiaanku dari sisiku."

Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya, ia menatap Naruto, lalu tersenyum. Ia tersentuh dengan kata-kata Naruto. " _Thanks_." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengacak-acak kemejamu dan mari kita turun." Ajak Naruto, ia baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya, ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya.

"Dua menit lagi." Pinta Sasuke sambil menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Naruto menggeram gemas. "Kita sudah didalam mobil selama setengah jam, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku dulu, jika sampai mereka tidak menyukai–"

" _Damn it_ , Teme, berapa kali aku harus katakan padamu? Mereka pasti menyukaimu. Mereka tidak pernah mencampuri urusan percintaanku sebelumnya."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, Naruto. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan senang putranya membawa pacar gaynya ke rumah!"

Inilah yang sedari tadi terus mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi, jadi dia bebas melakukan apa saja, tapi Naruto. Ia punya ayah dan ibu, yang pasti mengharapkan anaknya untuk berada dijalan yang benar.

"Aku sudah menceritakan tentang dirimu ratusan kali pada mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke untuk menenangkannya. "Dan lagipula, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Mereka tidak akan membuatku kecewa."

Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan ekspresinya kaget. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

Naruto nyengir lalu mengangguk. "Kau pikir kenapa aku memilih hari ini untuk mempertemukanmu dengan keluargaku? Aku ingin ulang tahunku menjadi spesial."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin, idiot!" Sembur Sasuke langsung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto.

"Hei itu tugas seorang pacar untuk mencari tahu ulang tahun kekasihnya." Sindir Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Naruto adalah pacar pertamanya. Dia sebenarnya masih polos.

"Aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untukmu." Kata Sasuke dengan muram. Seandainya dia tahu lebih awal.

Tapi Naruto memaklumi kekasihnya. Ia tahu bahwa minggu depan Sasuke punya jadwal untuk tampil di sebuah kafe yang cukup ternama, ia tidak ingin konsentrasi Sasuke terbagi karena dirinya.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke, kau sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang dan mau menemui orang tuaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi aku harus memberimu hadiah. Ini ulang tahunmu." Katanya.

"Tidak masalah itu bisa kita atur." Terang Naruto santai. "Lagipula ini masih jam tujuh."

"Ya, kau benar, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Sasuke tersenyum kepada pemuda yang baru dipacarinya selama sebulan itu.

"Wah kau tidak usah beli." Kata Naruto sambil memainkan satu alisnya, naik turun, ke arah Sasuke. "Kau sudah memilikinya tinggal diberikan padaku saja."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak mengerti, "apa yang sudah kumili—" Tapi kata-katanya langsung terhenti ketika melihat mata Naruto menyusuri setiap inci tubuhnya seperti serigala lapar. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kau sialan, dobe!" Umpatnya. Dia menggeplak kepala Naruto berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi itu dari wajah kekasihnya.

Naruto tertawa. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang turun dari mobil dan membawa kakinya ke pintu rumah orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Naruto bertanya setelah berhasil menyusul Sasuke. "Apa kau masih perjaka?"

Sasuke sedikit tersandung mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ia men _death glare_ pemuda blonde itu dengan tersinggung campur malu."Kau pikir aku pria murahan!" Sahutnya lalu membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto termenung di tempat. Ia menatap pemuda raven itu yang kini telah berdiri di depan pintu. Senyuman rubah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Pasti menyenangkan, jadi yang pertama." Gumamnya dalam hati.

(end of flashback)

* * *

Kemarahan Naruto sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Kiba lalu menghantamkan tinjunya dengan keras.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHINANYA!" Teriak pemuda blonde itu.

Kemarahan Naruto mengobarkan kebencian di dalam dirinya. Ia ingin membunuhnya, dan dia sedang melakukannya. Berkali-kali ia menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Kiba. Ia tidak perduli, walau ia sedang ditempat umum sekalipun. Orang-orang mulai mengerubunginya, berteriak-teriak panik, sementara seseorang menarik Naruto dari belakang, menahannya.

"Jangan menghalangiku!" Teriak Naruto keras.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto melihat Gaara muncul di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha mendorongnya mundur dari Kiba.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" Bentak Gaara, "Apa kau sudah gila!"

"Biar ku hajar mulut sialannya!" Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Ia berusaha menerjang Kiba lagi, tapi seseorang dibelakangnya memegangi tubuhnya dengan kuat.

Naruto memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Mata safirnya melihat Sakura dan Hinata menolong Kiba berdiri, membawanya menjauh darinya.

"Kembali kau!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Naruto hentikan!" Suara Sasuke terdengar.

Sekejap Naruto berhenti memberontak. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Sasukelah yang memegangi tubuhnya dari tadi.

Pemuda raven itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _shock_ ,"ada apa denganmu?" Sahutnya dengan khawatir.

Melihat Sasuke, kemarahan Naruto kembali berkobar. Kenapa pemuda ini berada disini? Kenapa pemuda ini harus ikut bergabung bersama si brengsek Kiba? Kenapa Naruto membiarkannya duduk bersama orang munafik itu!

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto menyambar tangan Sasuke, langsung menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu. Orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka langsung menepi memberi jalan kepada Naruto sambil berbisik-bisik ribut.

Naruto berjalan sambil menarik tangan Sasuke bersamanya, menyeretnya dengan paksa. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Gaara yang berteriak dibelakangnya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

Naruto tidak betah berlama-lama, ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia menatap Gaara dengan kebingungan lalu menatap lagi ke arah Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak menjawabnya, ia terus menarik Sasuke melangkah keluar gedung.

"Naruto!" Sasuke makin tidak sabaran. Ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan pemuda blonde itu. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

Saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir, Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Masuk." Perintahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku dulu?" Sasuke memprotes. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita di mobil nanti." Janji Naruto. "Sekarang masuk."

Sasuke menatapi wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Pria itu terlihat pucat dan berantakan, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu saat ia berada di toilet dengan Kiba. Tapi tidak ingin membuat masalah lebih rumit lagi, Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto menyusulnya, memutari mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil telah melaju ke jalan raya.

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde itu dalam diam. Ia masih terlihat marah. Tangannya memegang kemudi dengan erat, dan matanya menatap jalanan dengan tajam.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggilnya lagi. Ia benar-benar khawatir. "apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan pernah bergaul dengan dia lagi." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu bertemu dengan dia lagi."

"Dia? Dia siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Dia! Si brengsek Kiba, yang pernah menjadi temanku di masa lalu!" Naruto setengah membentak ketika menyebut kata 'masa lalu' seakan-akan ia muak mengakui Kiba sebagai orang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia brengsek!" Umpat Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak mengerti, ia masih tidak tahu kenapa pemuda blonde itu begitu marah. tapi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti siap membunuh seseorang, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya lagi. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda blonde itu terbakar emosi. Itu tidak baik untuknya.

Sasuke menoleh ke jalanan, menatap pertokoan di kanannya, jalanan agak macet, ia jadi bisa memandangi sekitarnya dengan leluasa. Tempat ini, tidak jauh dari kampusnya dulu, ia ingat ia pernah singgah di salah satu tempat makan kaki lima disekitar sini.

"Apa kau tahu, dulu kita selalu ke tempat ini. Kau selalu mentraktirku ramen sebelum mengantarku pulang." Sasuke berkata, ia mengulum senyum ketika mobil melewati warung kecil bertuliskan Ichiriku ramen. Warung itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih tetap kecil tapi banyak pengunjung."Bagaimana kalau kita mampir?" Usul Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Balas Naruto, suaranya masih terdengar emosi. "Untuk saat ini, aku yakin aku tidak akan mengingat apa-apa. Itu tidak berguna."

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu menatap kejalan dengan marah. ia terlihat luar biasa gusar.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu sebelumnya, kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Aku akan membantumu mengingat kem—"

"Tidak perlu Sasuke, sudah ku katakan padamu, itu tidak berguna!" Potong Naruto keras. "Kau tidak bisa membantuku, hanya aku yang bisa menolong diriku sendiri sekarang."

Sasuke mengamati Naruto dengan cemas. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda blonde ini? Naruto seperti tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto."

"Aku tidak bisa menenangkan diriku!" Naruto tiba-tiba membentak. "aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang!"

Ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi, tebak Sasuke. Sesuatu yang menjadi beban di hati pemuda blonde itu sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Banyak yang telah terjadi Sasuke." Balas Naruto cepat. Emosi pemuda itu naik lagi, dan meluap-luap. Segala hal yang mengganggunya meluncur keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Aku kehilangan ingatanku, Aku tidak bisa mengingat satu halpun tetangmu. Aku tidak ingat kebiasaanmu, makanan kesukaanmu, orang tuamu, segala hal yang menyangkut tentang dirimu! Tak ada satupun yang bisa kuingat!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto makin khawatir, pemuda blonde itu kelihatan sakit. Ia begitu frustasi.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dok—"

"Kiba mengatakan padaku bahwa kau telah mendoktrinku. Kau menghasutku agar menjauh dari teman-temanku. Dia bilang kau membawa pengaruh buruk terhadapku. Dia bilang kau menjijikkan!"

Sasuke tertegun, bibirnya terkunci seketika.

"Dan aku, aku hanya menelan semua kata-katanya mentah-mentah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membelamu, karena aku tidak punya satu ingatanpun tentangmu, brengsek!" Naruto memukul kemudinya dengan berang.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengulum tersenyum. Begitukah, Naruto marah karena tidak bisa membela dirinya?

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan menjalari hatinya. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, kau tidak perlu membelaku."

"Bukan itu masalahnya Sasuke!" Potong Naruto dengan tidak sabaran. "Masalahnya adalah aku. Aku mempercayai kata-kata Kiba!"

Seketika senyuman Sasuke menghilang. Ia terpaku menatap tak percaya pemuda blonde itu. Tapi Naruto masih terus berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali muncul di kepalaku! Kenapa aku menjadi gay? Kenapa aku melepaskan begitu saja impianku dan menikahimu? Kenapa aku mau menjadikan diriku sebagai tukang masakmu, tukang cuci piringmu, sementara kau menjadi pianis terkenal di luar sana? Kenapa aku mau melepaskan masa depanku yang cerah, hanya untuk hidup bersamamu?" Naruto mengernyit, ia kelihatan sangat emosional. "Mungkin benar, kau hanya membawa pengaruh buruk kepadaku. Hidupku sangat berantakan saat bersamamu!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku mencintaimu, perasaan itu masih ada di hatiku, tapi—ini sama sekali tidak cukup! Cinta saja tidak cukup!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa kata. Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda blonde itu tampak seperti orang asing di matanya. Ia tidak bisa mengenalinya. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto seperti mengiris hatinya.

"Tapi kau…" Kalimat Sasuke tertelan di tenggorokannya. Ia ingin mengatakan, _tapi kau selalu tersenyum saat disisiku. Kau selalu terlihat bahagia._ Sampai ia memikirkan lagi kenangannya bersama dengan Naruto.

Selama ini, Narutolah yang selalu berkorban untuknya. Dia yang selalu mengatur jadwal agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Dia yang selalu berlari kesana-kemari menyusulnya, saat jadwal Sasuke benar-benar padat. Bahkan Narutolah, orang yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya berulang-ulang kali.

Sasuke jadi merasa ragu. Kata-kata Naruto merasukinya. Ia jadi ingin menyakan hal yang sama. Kenapa Naruto melakukan itu semua hanya demi bersama dengan dirinya?

 _Cinta saja tidak cukup!_

Kata-kata itu seperti menikam Sasuke bagai pedang. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya seketika.

Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya dari Naruto dan menatap ke depan, jalanan mulai lancar kembali. Tapi mendadak ia ingin mobil ini berhenti. Ia tidak ingin bersama dengan pemuda blonde itu. Ada ketakutan yang menjalar dihatinya. Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

Mata Sasuke memanas. Bisikan-bisikan di kepalanya membuatnya sesak.

Apa selama ini Naruto bahagia hidup dengannya?

Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya, untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Mana mungkin Naruto bahagia bersamanya? Ia bisa saja memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum dihadapannya.

Sasuke merasa semua kenangan indah dikepalanya hanyalah kebohongan semata. Dan Sasuke mulai merasa ketakutan.

Mobil berhenti di lampu merah. Sasuke masih tetap diam. Mata onyxnya menatap hampa jalanan.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Andai saja aku bisa mengingatmu. Andai saja aku bisa mengingat perasaanku bersamamu. Aku pasti bisa menampik kata-kata Kiba."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto." Sahut Sasuke pelan. "Aku mengerti."

Mereka kemudian diam lagi, menghabiskan waktu dalam kesunyian yang menyesakkan.

Sasuke menatap jalan, jemarinya bertaut meremas satu sama lain. Kepalanya berputar ke ingatannya di masa lalu. ia selalu mempercayai Naruto, pemuda itu selalu bersabar menghadapi dirinya. Tapi apa benar begitu?

Mobil masih melaju dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada orang yang mau memulai pembicaraan lagi. Narutopun mendadak jadi pendiam. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, sementara matanya terus menatap ke jendela, sedetikpun ia tidak mau melirik pemuda blonde itu.

Hatinya sedang rapuh. ia takut ia akan hancur berkeping-keping jika melihat keraguan di wajah pria blonde itu. Saat mereka sampai di rumah beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan pemuda blonde itu di mobil.

Ia mengambil air minum lalu menegaknya sampai habis. Ketika ia mendengar Naruto telah memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi, Sasuke langsung bergegas berjalan masuk ke kamar. Secepat kilat ia mengganti pakaiannya lalu segera naik keranjang, masuk ke dalam selimut dan menutupi dirinya sampai ke kepala.

Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi Naruto sekarang. Sasuke berusaha untuk memejamkan mata, tapi wajah Naruto terus menghantuinya. Wajah Narutonya yang dulu. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar kalimat yang sering diucapkan oleh pemuda blonde itu padanya.

" _Aku mencintaimu Sasuke._ " Pemuda blonde itu berkata dan senyumannya merekah semakin lebar.

Tapi Sasuke menggeleng.

Apa senyuman itu tulus? Apa kau yakin itu berasal dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam?

Sasuke ingin sekali menanyakannya, tapi kemudian pintu terbuka dan Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Di hatinya perasaan kecewa, bingung, dan takut bergabung menjadi satu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa ia percayai mengenai Naruto.

Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik.

* * *

Naruto bangun keesokan harinya dan menyadari Sasuke sudah bangun lebih dulu. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menatap meja makan yang ternyata kosong. Biasanya Sasuke berada disana, memasak sarapan untuk Naruto. Tapi hari ini Sasuke tidak ada, rumah itu hanya diisi oleh dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan ke meja makan, ternyata sudah ada makanan di sana. Sasuke pasti bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan memasak untuknya.

Naruto duduk di meja makan sendirian. Apa ini karena perkataannya kemarin? Naruto memijat keningnya dengan kalut. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak akan terluka mendengar kalimat kejam itu. Naruto terlalu mementingkan emosinya, hingga tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah, ia jadi tidak nafsu makan. Ia bermaksud kembali ke kamar, tapi sebuah memo kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel di kulkas menarik perhatiannya.

 _Aku harus kembali bekerja dan akan pulang malam. Jangan tunggu aku. Habiskan sarapanmu._

Naruto mengambil memo itu, membacanya berulang-ulang. Dari isi memo, Sasuke nampaknya baik-baik saja. Naruto merasa lebih legah sekarang.

Termenung sebentar di tempatnya, Naruto kemudian duduk lagi. Sasuke membuat makanan sebanyak ini untuknya. Sayang jika tidak dihabiskan.

* * *

Sasuke terduduk sendirian di taman, menatap bocah-bocah kecil bermain dengan riang. Sasuke tersenyum, melihat kemurnian mereka. Pasti menyenangkan hidup di dunia ini tanpa harus direpotkan dengan masalah. Hidup dengan bermain sesuka hati.

Sasuke tidak punya masa kecil yang menyenangkan. Ia kehilangan keluarganya karena kecelakaan, dan berakhir dengan hidup di panti asuhan. Karena sifatnya yang terlalu pendiam dan tidak menyenangkan, tidak ada satupun keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya. Dan saat Sasuke berumur lima belas tahun, ia memutuskan pindah dan hidup dengan bekerja sambilan. Dulu dia bekerja di toko alat musik. Sang pemilik toko, mengizinkan Sasuke tinggal disana. Karena itulah ia jadi suka dengan piano. Terkadang, setiap malam hari ia selalu memainkannya diam-diam. Menonton video-video tentang piano dan mempraktekkannya langsung.

Ia sebenarnya bukan pemain yang hebat. Ia masuk ke Universitas dan mengambil jurusan musik dengan susah payah. Tapi hari-harinya mulai membaik sejak saat itu, sampai sekarang.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia mendongak menatap awan hitam di langit. Kenapa cuaca sekarang seperti menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang. Hatinya juga sedang dipenuhi dengan kemelut batin yang hebat.

"Maaf Sasuke aku terlambat."

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Neji mendatanginya.

"Seharusnya kita bertemu di rumahmu saja. Disini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat." Neji berkata. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambilnya, tapi bukannya membukanya, ia malah meletakkannya di bangku sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak mau membacanya sekarang?" Tanya Neji.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Nanti saja."

"Ya, baiklah, cukup hubungi aku jika ada tawaran yang membuatmu tertarik." Kata Neji.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke rumahmu saja? Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Neji mendongakkan kepalanya, awan hitam menggumpal diatas langit.

"Duduklah Neji. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Sasuke menawari manajernya. Ia menepuk bangku kosong disampingnya.

Neji menatap Sasuke sedikit bingung. Hari ini Sasuke tampak aneh. Tapi ia ikut saja dengan perintahnya.

Neji duduk di samping Sasuke seraya melirik pemuda raven itu dengan ingin tahu. Tapi ekspresi sang raven tidak bisa dibaca.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Ia bertanya.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang diriku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka topik.

Alis Neji terangkat karena pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang serius, ia jadi memilih untuk menjawabnya saja. "Kau orang yang berbakat." Katanya.

"Bukan itu, maksudnya kepribadianku. Apa kau merasa nyaman saat bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, Sasuke pertanyaanmu agak aneh." Komentar Neji bingung. "Kau ingin jawaban yang seperti apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, apa adanya saja."

"Apa ini mengenai Naruto?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto? Kudengar dia mengamuk di tempat Gaara."

"Naruto baik-baik saja." Bibir Sasuke terasa berat saat menyebut nama pria itu. Hatinya perih. Sasuke berusaha bersikap bersabar tapi kemelut batin yang dialaminya sekarang sungguh membuatnya tidak tenang. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pemuda yang kau cintai tidak bahagia saat bersamamu?" Kalimat itu akhirnya meluncur keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya gundah. "Walau kau percaya dia sebenarnya mencintaimu."

Neji termenung selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan menonton anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola dengan ceria.

Walau Sasuke tidak menceritakannya secara rinci, Neji mengerti apa yang menjadi permasalahan pria raven itu. Neji sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Mereka bukan hanya _partner_ kerja tapi juga sahabat baik.

"Aku bukan penasehat yang baik Sasuke, tapi jika itu aku. Aku akan menanyakannya pada diriku sendiri terlebih dahulu. Apa aku akan bahagia hidup dengan mengikatnya disisiku? Terkadang cinta memang seperti itu, cinta sangat egois." Neji menjawab, tulus dari sudut pandangnya sendiri . "Sebelum kau memikirkan orang lain, bukankah sebaiknya kau memikirkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Makanya tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, mana yang lebih baik, menjaganya tetap disisimu atau melepaskannya?"

Sasuke menatap Neji, mata obsidiannya sedikit bergetar. Tapi kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, dan memalingkan wajah dari sahabat baiknya itu. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, pandangannya telah kembali tenang. Pemuda raven itu memang dalam gejolak batin yang sangat berat.

Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke lembut. Ia harap, perkataannya bisa sedikit membantunya.

"Jangan bersikap terlalu kuat." Ia berkata, "nanti kau bisa hancur."

* * *

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, Sasuke kembali ke rumah. Ia berjalan ke meja makan dan melihat dapurnya yang telah bersih mengkilat, Naruto pasti sedikit sibuk saat ia pergi. Sasuke membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air minum. Saat ia menutupnya kembali, mata obsidiannya menemukan memonya yang masih tertempel di kulkas.

Sasuke mencabutnya lalu meremasnya menjadi tak terbentuk dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia sebenarnya berbohong di dalam memo itu. Hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada pekerjaan. Ia hanya ingin keluar dan sendirian untuk menenangkan diri. Untuk saat ini rasanya berat sekali bagi dirinya untuk menatap Naruto. Ia sebenarnya ingin menginap di rumah Neji, tapi melarikan diri tidak pernah jadi jalan keluar yang baik saat ia sedang memiliki masalah.

Ini harus diselesaikan. Sasuke tidak bisa tenang jika masalah ini didiamkan. Sasuke menatap ke segala tempat, lampu ruang tamu sudah di matikan, tapi lampu kamar masih menyala. Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya. Tangannya sedikit berat saat meraih knop pintu, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri, dan membuka pintu.

Naruto sedang tertidur diatas ranjang. Itu kesan pertama yang Sasuke tangkap, tapi ketika diperhatikan baik-baik, pemuda blonde itu ternyata tidak tidur. Dia hanya memejamkan mata, karena ada _headset_ yang menempel di telinganya, dan kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk seakan-akan mengikuti alunan musik yang didengarnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat lalu duduk disisi ranjang tepat di samping sang pemuda blonde. Naruto belum menyadari keberadaannya, ia seperti terhanyut dengan alunan musik di headsetnya. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memandangi wajah Naruto yang damai. Tanpa Sasuke sadari bibirnya membentuk senyuman lembut. Mau sampai kapanpun Sasuke berusaha menutupinya, Naruto tetaplah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Tapi apalah arti kebahagiaan jika hanya dia yang merasakannya.

Dengan perlahan tangan Sasuke mengelus tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda blonde itu langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Sergah Naruto. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dan melepaskan headset dari telinganya. "Kau darimana?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk menjawab. "Bekerja."

Naruto mengangguk dan suasana menjadi hening kembali. Naruto menggeser Ipadnya menjauh dari dirinya. lalu ikut duduk tepat disamping Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda raven itu sejenak, sebelum berkata.

"Mengenai yang kemarin, aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Aku benar-benar kesal pada diriku sendiri, emosiku menguasaiku. Kemarin aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Naruto terlihat amat hati-hati dalam menyusun kalimatnya, seakan-akan ia tidak mau lagi melukai perasaan Sasuke.

Ia menatap pemuda raven itu dengan gugup. Sasuke terlihat tenang, bahkan ada senyuman kecil yang merekah diwajahnya. Senyuman yang sayangnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Kedua onyx itu terlihat dingin dan hampa.

"Naruto," Sasuke berkata, ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, sebelum menoleh dan menatap Naruto tepat di matanya, "Apa kau mau cerai denganku?"

* * *

-tbc-

Perubahan rencana, aku tambahin satu chapter lagi

Btw aku update chapter terbaru ini sengaja pas di ulang tahun Naruto, berhubung aku gak dapat ide dan hutangku banyak, jadi mending aku lanjutin aja deh.

Sooooo Happy Birthday Naruto!

Aku sebenarnya habis baca Epilog Boruto the movie dan lagi BT sama nih karakter #ditimpuk


	12. Chapter 12

Hanya sekejap, Sasuke bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi Naruto. Pria blonde itu tertegun dengan mata safir melebar terkejut. Mungkin dia sama sekali tak pernah menduga Sasuke akan mengatakan itu. Tapi kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Begitu?" Ia berkata dengan suara yang tenang. "Akhirnya kau menyerah juga. Pasti melelahkan bukan, mendengar semua keluhanku? Menghadapiku yang begitu labil?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya menatap pemuda blonde itu dalam diam. Ia terlalu terpaku pada senyuman Naruto. Ia tidak menyukai senyuman palsu itu.

 _Berhenti berpura-pura._ batinnya dalam hati. _Berhenti bersikap bahwa kau tidak apa-apa._

Senyuman palsu itu membuat Sasuke gusar. Dia takut untuk mempercayai bahwa semua senyuman yang diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke dulu juga senyuman palsu yang sama. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin sesak, dan merasa gagal dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kau ingin cerai, huh?" Lanjut Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. kalau kau ingin berpisah denganku, maka baiklah. Aku tidak akan menentangnya."

Betapa rapuh hubungan mereka.

"Ini bukan tentang diriku." Sasuke berkata. "Ini tentang dirimu." Semuanya selalu tentang Naruto.

Sasuke hanya ingin pemuda blonde itu menemukan kebahagiaannya. Karena Sasuke tidak yakin ia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu padanya. Dirinya yang egois, dan hanya bermodal kesetiaan cinta semata, tidak akan cukup untuk membuat Naruto bahagia.

" _Its, ok_." Naruto berkata lagi, nadanya seakan-akan ingin menenangkan Sasuke. "Aku mengerti."

Ia tidak mengerti. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengerti.

Sasuke mengangguk. ia kemudian beranjak dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Tapi saat ia di depan pintu ia berhenti dan berbalik pada Naruto.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur di luar." Ia berkata. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat membalasnya ia telah membuka pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Sasuke terduduk di sofa. Ia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu. Ia sedang ingin sendirian dan berada dalam kegelapan.

Semuanya telah berakhir.

Tanpa bisa Sasuke cegah, setetes air mata mengalir turun ke pipinya.

Hatinya sesak. Ia bahkan tidak tahan berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi nomor Neji. Ia menunggu sebentar sampai ketika seseorang di seberang sana menyahut.

" _Ya, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. ia menatap ke langit-langit berusaha menegarkan diri. "Neji, aku sudah melihat tawaran yang kau berikan." Ia memulai, suaranya agak serak karena menangis. "Aku menerimanya. Jadi bisa kau jemput aku sekarang?"

Tolong, bawa Sasuke pergi dari sini. Hatinya begitu sakit, ia tidak bisa bernapas.

* * *

.

.

.

Unforgotten Love

Chapter 12 (Last chapter)

NaruSasu

Rat: T

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke duduk sendirian di kafe kecil dekat gedung kamar hotelnya. Sambil menggunakan kaca mata hitam, ia duduk di kursi yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi pahitnya dalam keheningan.

"Ini untukmu!" Neji tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Tersenyum bersemangat, tangannya menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Sasuke membuka kaca matanya, menatapa bunga mawar itu lalu menatap Neji dengan tampang lelah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Neji sedikit cemberut karena Sasuke tidak terlihat antusias dengan hadiahnya. Ia meletakkan bunga itu ke atas meja lalu duduk di depan sang pemuda raven.

"Memberimu ucapan selamat." Katanya. "Konsermu sukses besar di korea."

Sasuke hanya bergumam, "hn." Pelan sambil menyeruput kembali kopinya. Ia tidak terlalu bahagia.

"Jadi, kau ingin kucarikan apartemen?" Neji memulai. Setelah pulang dari korea tiga hari yang lalu, Sasuke selalu tinggal di hotel. Ia tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya lagi. Ia sudah lama tidak menghubungi Naruto, ia bahkan menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Sasuke tidak yakin bisa menghadapi pemuda blonde itu, mengingat masa lalunya saja membuatnya sesak. Lukanya masih belum sembuh dan terus berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

"Tidak usah. Dua hari lagi bukankah aku harus ke Taiwan untuk konserku." Balas Sasuke. ia melirik ke kaca tembus pandang kafe, memandangi toko penjual ice cream di pinggir jalan.

Neji menghela napas lelah. Ia sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Sasuke terus saja berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menolak untuk beristirahat, terus meminta Neji memberikannya pekerjaan. Bahkan tampil di kafe pinggir jalanpun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Pemuda raven itu seperti sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu.

"Pulanglah ke rumah Sasuke." Pinta Neji. Ia takut Sasuke akan pingsan jika ia terlalu banyak bekerja.

"Rumah? Aku tidak punya rumah." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Neji sudah tahu bahwa ia dan Naruto sudah berpisah.

"Minimal kau bisa menemuinya sebagai seorang teman." Neji membujuk. Neji selalu merasa bahwa Narutolah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikan ketenangan pada Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, ia sama sekali tidak setuju ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan bercerai dengan Naruto. Sasuke selalu membutuhkan Naruto. Ia adalah tumpuannya, sandarannya, setiap Sasuke merasa lelah.

Mendengar perkataan Neji, senyuman Sasuke menghilang, ia memalingkan wajah dan memilih untuk menatap kerumunan orang diluar. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman." Setelah apa yang terjadi, mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk bersikap biasa didepan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke pelukannya!" Sahut Neji frustasi. "Apa kau tidak merindukannya!"

Sasuke menoleh ke pemuda bermata indigo itu. Tidakkah Neji mengerti. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berada disisi pemuda blonde itu lagi. Walau ia merasa sangat merindukannya, ia tetap tidak bisa kembali. Naruto berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya dan Hinata adalah orang yang cocok. Sebelum ia pergi, ia telah menghubungi gadis itu, menitipkan kebagiaan Naruto padanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi." Sasuke beranjak sambil memandangi jam tangannya. "Setengah jam lagi bukan?"

Tapi Neji tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kaku. "Tidak usah." Katanya. "Aku sudah membatalkannya."

Sasuke terperangah. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku sudah membatalkannya." Ulang Neji dengan wajah tegas. "Kau butuh istirahat."

"Beraninya kau membatalkan—"

"Kau pikir penampilanmu di Korea bagus?" Neji menyindirnya. "Kau melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan, jadi lebih baik kau istirahat total hari ini dan jernihkan lagi kepalamu. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, dan..." ia menggeser bunganya mendekat ke Sasuke. "bawa juga bunga ini."

Neji tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia beranjak lalu keluar dari kafe dan naik ke atas mobilnya. Ia tidak membiarkan pria raven itu mencercahnya, ia tahu Sasuke tidak senang dengan keputusannya yang tanpa kompromi terlebih dahulu. Tapi Neji tidak punya pilihan, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Dan lagipula… ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ia lakukan untuk Sasuke.

Neji menatap Sasuke dari mobilnya. Pemuda raven itu sungguh tampak berang. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu meletakkan selembar uang ke meja, kemudian dia memakai kembali kacamatanya dan pergi keluar dari kafe. Neji menghela napas lega ketika melihatnya membawa bunganya juga kembali ke kamar hotel.

Bunga itu. Neji menghempaskan dirinya ke ingatannya kemarin. Kejadian kemarin itu sungguh tak bisa dilupakannya.

(Flashback)

"Bisa kau berikan ini padanya?"

Pria jangkung yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, sambil menjulurkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Dia adalah Naruto.

Neji hampir tidak mengenalinya.

Bagi Neji, Naruto selalu terlihat seperti pria tangguh yang memiliki kharisma yang tak terbantahkan. Ia sungguh berwibawah. Tapi orang yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang, sungguh kebalikan.

Sambil mengenakan baju kaos putih kusut, celana jeans, topi baseball dari klub kesayangannya, dan sebuah kacamata yang digunakannya untuk menutupi lingkaran hitam di matanya. Ia berdiri di depan Neji, tampak letih dan kehilangan arah. Ia seperti pria yang tidak pernah mandi dan kurus kering. Ia sungguh menyedihkan, dan Neji tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa kasihan.

Waktu itu adalah hari ketika ia baru mengantar Sasuke ke kamar hotelnya. Tepat ketika ia baru pulang dari Korea tiga hari yang lalu. Naruto berdiri di depan mobilnya, menunggunya di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawakannya sendiri?" Neji sebenarnya agak heran. kenapa Naruto tidak naik ke atas saja dan langsung mengantarnya ke kamar Sasuke sendiri.

"Tidak, jangan aku." Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau saja."

Walau tidak begitu mengerti, Neji mengambil juga bunga itu dari tangan Naruto. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak di tanyakannya.

"Ia tampak baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto. "Aku benar-benar lega."

"Ya, begitulah." Balas Neji. Ia menatap pemuda blonde itu lekat-lekat. "Kau ingin makan malam denganku Naruto?" Naruto tampak benar-benar berantakan.

"Tidak perlu, aku buru-buru." Katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu. Ia nyengir lebar, cengiran yang membuatnya tampak makin menyedihkan. Neji akan lebih senang jika melihatnya menangis saja.

"Dan satu lagi," Naruto menambahkan. "Bisa kau katakan bahwa itu bukan dari aku? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya merasa…"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Kata Neji langsung. Ia tersenyum menenangkan sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

" _Thanks_." Ia mendengar Naruto berkata. Dan saat Neji menegakkan badannya kembali, Naruto telah pergi. Berlari-lari kecil sambil menurunkan topinya makin ke bawah menutupi wajahnya.

Neji menghela napas, ia melirik bunga di dalam mobilnya lalu berdecak. Kedua orang ini, sungguh membuatnya serba salah.

(End flashback)

* * *

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar hotelnya dengan berang. Ini pertama kalinya Neji melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menghempaskan bunganya ke sana dan menatap kosong aquarium kecil di dekat buffet tv yang penuh ikan. Sekarang ia tidak punya sesuatu untuk menyibukkan dirinya lagi.

Dia benci ketika harus sendirian. Ia jadi punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalahnya. Dan Sasuke sebenarnya ingin terus disibukkan oleh pekerjaan hingga memikirkan masalahnyapun ia tidak punya waktu. Neji tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. Ia berpaling menatap bunga mawar yang tergeletak di ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia mengambilnya. Bunga ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya bersama Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kenangan indah itu. Jika bisa ia ingin lupa ingatan saja.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mata onyxnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan muram. Kau curang Naruto, kenapa hanya kau yang tidak dibayangi oleh masa lalu itu.

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak kunjung datang. Hatinya malah dipenuhi dengan pemuda blonde itu. Dia merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

Sasuke merogoh ponselnya. Sejak ia meninggalkan Naruto, ponselnya tidak pernah aktif lagi. Ia menyalakannya, lalu menunggu sampai ponselnya benar-benar aktif kembali. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk menghubungi pemuda blonde itu, tapi dia hanya ingin mengecek ponselnya saja.

Ada banyak pesan yang langsung masuk ke ponselnya. Ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar, tapi ketika ia mengeceknya, sebagian besar berasal dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya.

Hyuuga Hinata?

Sasuke membaca beberapa pesannya sekaligus. Pesan pertama berisi ucapan terima kasih karena telah melepaskan Naruto untuknya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pahit membacanya. Tangannya jadi enggan untu membaca pesan-pesannya selanjutnya.

Tapi ia tetap melakukannya, pesan berikutnya berisi bahwa ia telah menemui Naruto. Mereka makan malam bersama. Sasuke makin tidak ingin membacanya. Tapi tangannya bergerak begitu saja, perasaannya mengambil alih. Ia tidak ingin terluka, tapi ia begitu merindukan Naruto, hingga rasa sakitpun tidak masalah untuknya.

Pesan berikutnya, membuat kedua mata Sasuke melebar tidak percaya. Mata onyxnya terpaku pada kalimat Hinata.

 _Aku mengatakan perasaanku, tapi dia menolakku._

Dan pesan-pesan berikutnya membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat dirinya dari ranjang.

 **From: Hinata**

 _Aku pergi ke rumahnya hari ini, tapi ia tidak membuka pintu. Mungkin dia mengira, dia bisa menipuku dengan berpura-pura tidak berada di rumah tapi aku tahu dia disana._

 **From: Hinata**

 _Aku datang lagi hari ini. Dan apa yang kudapatkan sama saja. Ia tidak membukakan pintu._

 **From: Hinata**

 _Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Aku mulai khawatir. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, bahkan bibi Kushina juga begitu. Apa kau pikir dia baik-baik saja?_

Pesan selanjutnya bukan berasal dari Hinata tapi dari Kushina. Kushina juga telah diberitahu tentang perpisahan mereka. Sasuke sudah ke rumah mereka sebelum berangkat ke Korea. Meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, orang tua Naruto menerima keputusannya dengan lapang dada. Mereka memang selalu menghormati keputusan mereka.

Dalam pesannya, Ibu mertuanya itu tampak luar biasa khawatir. Ia datang ke rumahnya untuk mengantarkan makanan tapi Naruto tidak membuka pintu. Mata Sasuke terpaku pada kalimat terakhir yang dituliskan ibu mertuanya.

 _Ku mohon bisa kah kau menemuinya untukku?_

Sasuke mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan khawatir. Pesan-pesan itu membuatnya kalut. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Kenapa Naruto tidak mengangkat telepon dari Hinata dan yang lainnya. Apa pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Ia segera menekan nomor ponsel Naruto, menunggu selama beberapa detik dan… Naruto menjawabnya…

" _Halo_?"

Sasuke terpaku. Ia tidak percaya Naruto mengangkat teleponnya. Ia sebenarnya telah menyambar jaketnya dan bersiap-siap pulang ke rumah, saking yakinnya Naruto juga akan mengabaikan ponselnya. Tapi dia mengangkatnya… Tepat pada dering pertama.

Sasuke langsung gugup ketika mendengar suara pemuda blonde itu.

Ia menelan ludah dan berusaha menenangkan diri. "Naruto?"

" _Sasuke_ …"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Perasaannya begitu meluap-luap oleh rasa rindu, dan tak satupun di otaknya memikirkan balasan yang pas untuk dikatakan pada pemuda blonde itu. Sasuke yang menelponnya, dia yang harus mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?_ " Naruto menyahut sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas. Pemuda blonde itu terdengar tidak sabar dan begitu bersemangat, seakan-akan ia telah menunggu panggilan Sasuke sejak lama sekali.

"Aku baik." Balas Sasuke. Ia mencengkram ponselnya begitu kuat, saking sulitnya ia menahan emosinya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari seberang sana. " _Yah, lumayan._ "

Lumayan apa? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Pemuda itu sedang berpura-pura tegar. Ia ingin menimbulkan kesan bahwa semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Tapi tidak, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar kebohongan lagi. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, semuanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku sebenarnya salah menekan nomor." Sasuke memijat lehernya. Ia tahu, ia sedang berbohong. Tapi ia tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan bahwa dirinya masih mengharapkan Naruto.

Ada nada hening selama beberapa saat. keheningan yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang. " _Benarkah?"_ Naruto membalas akhirnya. " _Apa kau yakin?"_

"Ya." Kata Sasuke. Memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan rasa gundah dihatinya.

" _Jangan bohong padaku! Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Sasuke!"_

Sasuke membuka kembali matanya. Nada Naruto terdengar marah, seakan untuk pertama kalinya, ia membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih. Ini Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto aku…"

" _Tidak masalah jika aku menelponmu sesekali, kan?_ " Naruto berkata lagi.

Bibir Sasuke masih terbuka karena kalimatnya di potong. Tapi kemudian dia menutupnya lagi dan mengangguk. "Ya, tentu." Balasnya.

" _Bagus. Senang mendengar suaramu Sasuke._ "

Dan kemudian dia menutup teleponnya. Sasuke terpaku ketika mendengar nada sambungan telepon terputus. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

* * *

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pandangannya masih terpaku ke layar ponselnya. Sasuke kemudian menghela napas lalu bermaksud menghubungi Hinata. Naruto baik-baik saja, ia bahkan mengangkat telepon darinya.

Sasuke tinggal menekan tombol panggilan ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya menjadi kaku. Ia tidak ingin memberikan Naruto padanya. Naruto telah menolaknya. Lagipula perasaan Sasuke membuncah dengan penuh pengharapan ketika mendengar Naruto akan menghubunginya lagi. Sesungguhnya sekarang ia mengharapkan pemuda blonde itu menghubunginya. Setelah mendengar suaranya, ia malah makin merindukan sosok pria bermata safir itu.

Kenapa dia menghubunginya? Sekaranga Sasuke jadi benar-benar ingin menemuinya.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, ia jadi kacau. Ia bahkan tidak bisa fokus. Ia beranjak dari ranjang lalu menuju ke kofernya, disana ia menemukan kunci cadangan rumahnya. ia menggenggam kunci itu erat. Ia tidak bermaksud melakukan apapun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Ia lebih baik pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan kemduian ia berjalan ke luar kamar.

* * *

Sejam kemudian Sasuke telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menghembuskan napas untuk menguatkan diri lalu membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan total. Tidak ada seberkas cahayapun yang bisa masuk ke rumah. Semua jendela ditutup gorden dan lampu tidak dinyalakan.

Sasuke membuka jendela di dekat meja makan. Keadaan rumah Ini membuatnya tidak yakin Naruto ada disana. Tapi jika melihat sekelilingnya, rumah benar-benar bersih. Lantainya mengkilat dan tidak ada satu debupun di meja makannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar, dan mematung ketika melihat betapa kebalikannya situasi di kamar dengan di luar. Kamar mereka begitu beratakan. Kaleng-kaleng minuman keras berceceran di lantai, pakaian Sasuke di letakkan dengan sembarangan di kuris dan selimut merosot dari ranjang dan jatuh ke lantai.

Ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dan Naruto muncul dalam pandangannya.

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika melihat keadaan pemuda blonde itu.

"Naruto?" Ia berkata. Tidak begitu yakin apakah pria dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto.

Naruto sama kagetnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi berkebalikan dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat, Naruto malah memalingkan wajah dan berusaha menutupi dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang." Suaranya serak saat ia berbicara. Dia berjalan ke kasur dengan terburu-buru. Dan duduk membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikutinya, ia berdiri dihadapan pemuda blonde yang terus menunduk.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti ini." Katanya dengan malu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Keadaan Naruto memang membuatnya kaget. pemuda itu tampak sama berantakannya dengan kamar ini. Rambutnya jauh lebih berantakan dari biasanya, ada lingkaran hitam besar di bawah matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti orang sakit, dan janggutnya telah tumbuh pendek-pendek dibagian dagu dan rahangnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto seperti ini. Biasanya Naruto begitu _stylish_ dan selalu menjaga tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang, ia seperti telah kehilnangan berat badannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar menanyakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh tidak seperti saat di telepon tadi.

Bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk senyuman, tapi ia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja." Walau begitu ia berpura-pura kuat.

Sasuke mendesah tanpa suara. Ia menunduk menatap pemuda blonde yang duduk diranjangnya. Dengan perlahan tangannya merengkuh kedua pipi Naruto dan menengadahkan wajahnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Naruto tidak berkata-kata selama beberapa saat mata safirnya bergetar menatap onyx Sasuke. kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak menarik dirinya. Tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Sasuke, lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya ke perut sang raven. Ia memeluknya kuat sekali, seakan tidak ingin Sasuke pergi lagi.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Suaranya bergetar saat ia berbicara. "aku sangat merindukanmu. Ku pikir aku akan mati jika tidak bisa melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sasuke tertegun, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Naruto.

"Aku tahu aku hanya merepotkanmu. Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu dan aku bahkan meragukan kebersamaan kita. tapi sekarang aku mengerti, betapa berharganya dirimu. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentangmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan cintaku padamu. Cintaku ini membuatku lumpuh, aku akan mati jika tidak bersama denganmu. Aku akan mati jika tidak memilikimu."

Air mata Sasuke menetes ke pipinya. Naruto masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Sasuke, mengatakan semua perasaannya. Naruto tampak begitu rapuh, begitu lemah tanpa dirinya.

Dia sangat mencintainya.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Naruto. "Kumohon kembalilah padaku. Kumohon jadilah milikku lagi."

Sasuke menyeka air matanya, lalu mengelus rambut blonde Naruto. "Ya, aku juga minta maaf, karena tidak bersabar dan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tidak mau bercerai denganmu." Kata Naruto, kali ini ia berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan memohon. "Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua."

Sasuke tersenyum. Apakah ia jadi terlihat begitu jahat, ketika ia merasa bahagia dengan tatapan penuh putus asa dari Naruto karena dirinya. Sasuke merasakan kehangatan ketika mengetahui Naruto tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hidupnya terasa begitu hampa tanpa Naruto. ia merasa kosong dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sasuke menangkupkan wajahnya ke kedua pipi Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau pikir kau akan bahagia hidup denganku?" Ia ingin memastikannya lagi sebelum menjawab Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat sebelum membawanya ke bibirnya. Ia mengecupnya lembut. "Aku akan mati jika tidak bersamamu." Bisiknya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia sedikit kegelian ketika merasakan jenggot Naruto menusuk-nusuk tangannya. "kau benar-benar berantakan." Kata Sasuke, sambil berusaha merapikan rambut blonde Naruto.

"Ini semua karena kau." Desisnya, ia meraih pinggang Sasuke, memeluknya dan bermaksud menyambar bibirnya. Tapi Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Bercukurlah dulu Naruto." Perintah Sasuke, berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya sejauh mungkin dari wajah Naruto.

Naruto tidak perduli, ia malah menggesek-gesekkan dagunya ke hidung mancung sang raven dengan sengaja. "Kau yang cukurkan aku." Pintanya manja.

Sasuke mengernyit keberatan, tapi ia menarik juga Naruto ke kamar mandi. Sasuke mengambil krim pencukur lalu memoleskannya ke bagian rahang dan dagu Naruto.

"Baru sebentar saja, janggutmu sudah tumbuh."

"Aku pria dewasa Sasuke." Kata Naruto. Tersenyum senang saat jemari Sasuke bergerak lincah mencukur janggutnya.

"Apa kita pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dulu?" Tanyanya menatap wajah Sasuke lekat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak suka aku melihatmu dalam keadaan berantakan."

"Ya, harga diriku terluka sekarang." Desis Naruto muram. "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi setelah melihatku jelek?"

"Dobe," Sasuke mendelik tidak senang. "Mana mungkin aku seperti itu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak keren." Bisik Naruto. "Aku ingin kau selalu melihat kekerenanku. Aku ingin kau terus merasa nyaman disisiku. "

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Di mataku kau selalu terlihat yang paling keren. Dan hanya dengan bersamamu selalu membuatku merasa nyaman." Ia mencukuri bagian dagu Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Sasuke mengusap dagu Naruto dengan kain. Sekarang pemuda blonde itu telah kembali bersih. "Kau tampan." Bisik Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir lebar, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Ia menciumnya tepat dibibirnya. Ciuman tanpa tuntutan sedikit, hanya ciuman penuh cinta untuk menyatakan kerinduaan masing-masing.

Naruto sama sepertinya. Mereka sama-sama lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan pasangannya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Karena kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah kebahagiaan Naruto juga, begitupula sebaliknya.

Itu adalah cinta.

Ketika orang yang kau kasihi terluka, kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih sakit.

Sasuke tersenyum, saat Naruto menghisap bibir bawahnya untuk terkahir kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku?" Sasuke mengajaknya, menggenggam tangan pemuda blonde itu dengan lembut.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu." Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengecup pipinya. "Lalu ke tempat dimana kau mennyatakan cintamu padaku, kemudian ke tempat dimana kita berkencan, dan ke tempat dimana kau…"

Kata-kata Sasuke tertahan, Naruto kembali memangut bibirnya. Mata safirnya berseri-seri menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Sasuke." Katanya. "Kau memang tidak bisa membuatku mengingat semua memori yang kulupakan, tapi kau selalu bisa mengingatkanku tentang bagaimana cinta yang kurasakan saat bersamamu."

Ia merengkuh pemuda raven dihadapannya, menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Dan bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda blonde itu begitu pintar membuatnya berbunga-bunga? Sasuke berdeham pelan, lalu tersenyum entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan kebahagiaan sebanyak ini.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Ia berkata, sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut. "Karena telah mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kau akan terkejut, ketika tahu betapa besarnya cintaku padamu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu, ia sudah menyadarinya. Karena bahkan ketika Naruto kehilangan seluruh memori tentang dirinya, ia tetap mengingat cintanya untuk Sasuke.

Apapun yang terjadi, rasa cinta itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Karena Naruto begitu mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau kembali." Kata Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga." Balas Sasuke. "Aku senang kau kembali."

* * *

-TAMAT-

* * *

Nulisnya buru-buru nih. Jadi maap kalau ada yang terasa gak pas.

Makasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan yang mereview. #peluksatu-satu


End file.
